The Future is set in stone
by LightsCDark
Summary: "Wait… Are you saying I will fall in love with two men? One I want and one I was force into, but will still love like hell?" "You have already fallen in love with one." Billie gets a small surprise when a group of Dwarves are on her doorstep after a fail experiment by her closest friend. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Hobbit Or Any of Tolkien Work.
1. Experiment

**Summary: **"Wait… Are you saying I will fall in love with two men? One I want and one I was force into, but will still love like hell?" "You have already fallen in love with one." Billie gets a small surprise when a group of Dwarves are on her doorstep after a fail experiment by her closest friend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Billie.**

**Chapter 1**

Experiment

…

Billie Monrad walked through what felt like endless hallways till she ended up in an empty room. The brown curtains before the five windows that reached from the floor to the roof were closed. She pulled two of them over, they in the middle and she turned. Seeing the only item in the room hanging on the wall. On the wall hang a large drawing of her father in his military uniform. He was an upper commanded, a spot Billie wished she was before she got shot.

She took her hands on her hips and began tapping with her foot. "Sell or not to sell that is the question…" She said to herself. "Maybe aunt wants it." She heard someone knock on the front door and she looked out of the window. She couldn´t see the door from here so she ran down to open it.

The house she was now, or like a mansion, she got from her grandma when she passed away. She wants to sell this, she have no use for it even it was like her second home. The phone rang in her jeans pocket and she took it up and clicked the green button.

"Billie!" Jane´s voice said from the other end. "I got a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Billie asked. "I don´t follow."

"Of course you don´t. I did a little experiment."

"What? No! No, no, no. No! No experiments," Billie said.

"Come on! It will be an adventure," Jane said.

"No! No adventures! I am twenty-six, Jane… Grow up!" Billie could feel Jane was rolling her eyes at her. Billie was closing up to the door. "What experiment?"

"Well… I might have done something wrong, but it will happen anyway." Billie didn´t like this at all. She opened the door and there stood a man shorter than her in strange clothing. It looked like dark blue medieval clothing. He had dark black long hair, beard, not long but still a beard. He was holding an axe.

"Uh…" It was all Billie could say.

"Billie? They arrived?" Jane asked from the phone. The man looked up at the phone in her hand to her ear and frowned. "Oh lord they are there aren´t they?"

"I got to go, Jane…" Billie said and hangs up. "Are you lost in a wrong time?" Billie asked the short man before her.

"Yes, I believe I am Miss," the man said. "For I did not go sleep…" He looked around. "Here. Who are you? And how did you get me here?"

"Uncle!" A voice said. Billie and the short man looked to the right of the mansion and they saw two short men run up to him. "Where are we?"

"I am not sure, I do believe this girl may know," the dark haired said. Billie looked at them all three. One was blond and the other two dark haired, though the one who just came running with the blond had no beard at all.

"Who are you?" Billie asked. She looked at the place before her, behind the men. There was no car for them to drive and it takes few minutes to drive out of her property.

"I asked you the question, miss. I do want to know how you got us here and send us back," the man she met first said.

"I got you here?" Billie asked. Not liking the tone he took on her. "I did not do such thing. Do you not know where you walk when you travel?" She rolled her eyes. "I am Billie Monrad. I would like to know how you three got here, who you are and what purpose is here on my property!" She had crossed her arms and looked down on the three of them. The man she had met first was only one who had crossed arms too and looked down on her, even he´s shorter.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror," he introduced himself. "These are my nephews, Fíli and Kili son of Moraim." Billie´s jaw dropped at the names.

"Holy shit you´re all look like them!" She said.

"Excuse me?" They all three looked at each other. "Look like who?" Thorin asked.

"You´re joking right?" Billie asked. She saw it on them they weren´t, she could read their faces that they were very confused of where they were. Someone popped up in her head. She closed her eyes and swore loudly. "Jane!"

…

"You´re saying we´re in another world?" Fíli asked Billie. Billie was pacing back and forth and tried calling her friend Jane.

"Yes, or the same world and this is the future of your world," Billie said.

"How?" Kili asked. "One second we were setting up camp and the next we are here."

"My friend mentioned on the phone she did an experiment, she is a little… Magical," Billie said.

"Phone?" Kili asked.

"Yeah it´s…" Billie stopped knowing they don´t know anything of this world. "Never mind. The point is I need to get you all three back before something changes." Thorin turned to her.

"Before something changes?" Thorin asked. "You know of our world?" Billie did not answer. "You know its future?"

"Well…" Billie bit her lip. "Let´s not go on to that. I can say that there are stories of your world here."

"What stories?" Fíli asked.

"Past, present and future," Billie simply answered. "But the point is-"

"You know the future?" Thorin asked.

"I didn´t say that," she said.

"Do you?" Thorin asked again.

"Can we just forget-" A knock on the window interrupted her and they both turned to it. There they saw two other Dwarves. "Oh hell no…"

"It´s Dwalin and Balin," Fíli said. They opened the window and they climbed into the living room they were in. It had a fireplace, a lot of chairs and couch, paintings of woman from the 1800 and a piano. Her mansion is very old; her family have lived in this house for generations. Well not her parents, they moved out long ago.

Billie saw they took in dirt. "Please, don´t mess with the place," Billie begged. "Try clean your boots before entering," she said to the bald one. Dwalin only growled.

"Who´s this?" Dwalin asked.

"Miss Billie Monrad," Thorin said. "She knows how we got here. Is it anyone else coming?"

"I don´t know," Balin said. "I was on my way to the Shire when I got here."

"Same here," Dwalin said.

"Wait," Billie said. They all looked at her. "You all were on your way to the Shire?"

"Yes and what of it?" Thorin asked.

"Oh… Nothing," Billie lied. Thorin wasn´t sure if she was lying for it wasn´t easy to read her. The doorbell rang and Billie looked nervous at the door. She opened it and crashing in came Dwarves falling on the floor, with the heaviest on the top. Behind them stood Gandalf and a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. "Ohhh… Hell no…"


	2. No place for a woman

**Thank you everyone for review, favourite and follow!**

**Chapter 2**

No place for a woman

…

Thorin looked over at Billie. She stood at the corner of the table, behind Bombur who sat at the end of it. Billie stood with her feet few inches from each other, her hands behind her back and she stood very still. Her black hair hang lose down her back and front. Her mouth was a little opened and she was in shock.

All of the Dwarves, the Hobbit and the wizard sat around the dinner table. Billie was the only one standing. Gandalf had just told them what his plan was and Billie was shocked. "It was meant that Miss Monrad here, our advisor, to travel to Middle-earth, not us here," Gandalf said. "But it happened sooner we expected, I assume it is some time problem between our worlds as Miss Jane opened up the portal."

"Wait, wait, wait," Billie said. She now moved and her shoulders hang more. "Jane? My Jane? You have talked to Jane?" She asked.

"Not I, but a Lady in Middle-earth has," the wizard said. "I would very much like to talk to Miss Jane, so we can open a new portal to send us all back. Strangely enough we have all ended up here, everyone in the Company."

"So this is the Hobbit? Our burglar?" Thorin asked Gandalf. Thorin sat at the other end of the table. Billie then noticed that they sit exactly like the film. Gandalf nodded. Though Bilbo Baggins sat between Gandalf and Dwalin, looking extremely small. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked the Hobbit. Billie looked surprised.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked. He was a little spooked up by all this. Bilbo and Gandalf had arrived just few seconds before the other Dwarves, and the wizard told Bilbo about the Quest to Erebor.

"Axe or sword, what´s your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked. Bilbo looked a little nervous around at the other Dwarves.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know," Bilbo said.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said and the other Dwarves laughed. Billie only rolled her eyes. "And you Miss Monrad, what´s your weapon of choice?" Billie was about to speak, but her voice failed her. She couldn´t believe they will think she is going to Middle-earth with them. That she is going to journey with them to slay a dragon! "Thought as much, not much of a advisor you got us, Gandalf."

"Excuse me?" They all looked at Billie. "I know how to fight. Not with sword or bow and arrows. For we in my world don´t use that kind of weapon," she told them.

"Well then you´re not much of a help," Dwalin said. "The Wild is no place for gentle folk or woman that can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"They´ll be fine," Bofur said, but he was talked over by the other Dwarves.

"Enough!" Gandalf raised his voice and stood up. Darkening the place in the mean time. Billie looked around a little frightened. This was magic… She had never seen magic. But then again there are fifteen men that are supposed to be in a book! "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, and Billie Monrad is our advisor, then they are! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if the choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

The Dwarves looked at Bilbo and Billie as he talked. "And as for Miss Monrad," Gandalf continued. "I do believe she has experience from her past that will help us, and her knowledge." Billie looked at the wizard.

"You know that… I was in… The army?" Billie asked.

"You have been in war?" Dwalin asked her. She saw that they all looked at her differently, a little surprised that she have been in the army.

"Yes, well not kind of war you are used to," Billie said. "Where two parts meet up and run to each other to try kill each other."

"What kind of war is it?" Dori asked.

"More distance," Billie said. "We have a lot of dangerous weapons than you have. Beside it can´t be harder break an Orcs neck than break the neck of a human. I am not joining, Gandalf." She said at last. "I have a life here, a boring life actually…" She muttered. "I have friends, family and this house I am going to try sell. I will try get Jane here so she could get you all back, but that´s it." She looked at them all before leaving the dinner room.

…

Billie had lightened up the fire in two of the living rooms closed to the kitchen and the door. Most of the Dwarves sat down on the chairs around and closest to the fire. "You have a large home," Fíli said. She looked at him. "I don´t think I have ever seen someone own such large house." Billie smiled.

"It have been in my family for years, my grandmother gave it to me when she passed away," Billie told him and the Dwarves around. "It will be a little cold tonight." The rest of the Dwarves approached her. "I am not sure if I have sixteen beds, but I will get ready all of them and give you all blankets and pillows. I have plenty of that, if I just find them."

"That is not necessary, Miss," Balin. "We don´t want to give you much trouble, we can find places on the floor." Billie smiled kindly to him.

"No offence but I have heard Dwarves are old," she said with a smile. Few of the Dwarves chuckled. "This will be the only comfortable place you will have till you reach the end of your Quest. I would definitely accept the offer."

One thing Billie liked was that the Dwarves helped her get the beds ready. She also took out most of the electrics contact from the wall, knowing they have no idea how to use it and she didn´t want to be woken by the fire alarm. Some of them had to sleep at the floor, but it was a lot of floor space and she tried to make it as comfortable as possible if they didn´t want to sleep on the couch.

Billie looked at her phone, no messages. She had tried calling Jane all day with no luck. The Dwarves went to sleep, or what she thought they would, a little grumpy, for they haven´t eaten a lot or enough. Billie had little food and the store wasn´t open.

Billie heard low voices when she walked down again, it was singing. She listened to it in the doorway, not wanting to reveal herself.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold."

Billie turned to see who was singing and saw Thorin sing. She looked at the other Dwarves when they began.

"The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red

It flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light."


	3. They all have to die

**Chapter 3**

They all have to die

…

Billie´s eyes shut wide opened. She was first confused, quite confused. She got right up and ran out of her room. It was still dark outside. She only wore a short cotton shorts with smileys on and a white singlet top. She heard the fire alarm from down the kitchen. She got there and saw the window opened. Few Dwarves were in the kitchen eating some meat and few were outside cooking it over the fire.

"What is going on?" She asked them.

"What´s that pipe sound?" Nori asked. The Dwarves turned to her and saw the little clothing she wore. They all turned again to not look at her. She grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the door. Climbing it she took out the battery of the fire alarm. She shook her head for the sound of it.

"Ah that´s better," Kili said.

"What are you all think you´re doing?" She asked again. She walked over to them, placing herself in the middle. She saw outside them all Dwarves were here. "How did you get that meat?"

"It´s a deer lass," Bofur said.

"A deer? How did you get a deer?" Billie asked.

"I hunted it," Kili said proud. Billie turned to him. "It´s a rich animal life here."

"You can´t just- Did anyone see you?" She asked.

"No," Kili answered.

"What was that noise?" Bilbo asked, coming from the hallway.

"It was only the fire alarm, nothing to worry about," Billie said. Not thinking any of them knew what it is. She ran upstairs to call the firemen, she was sure the alarm had set off there.

"Eh, Miss Monrad," Bilbo said. Coming up after her. She slowed down and turned to him. Bilbo wasn´t looking at her since she wasn´t dressed properly. "When will we return to our world?" He asked.

"I don´t know," she answered. "Are you missing the Shire?"

"I have only been gone for a day," he said smiling. "But I can really feel I don´t belong here."

"I am not sure when you will return, but I will make sure you will. Get some sleep, Bilbo, for I have a feeling it will be a long day tomorrow." Billie looked down the wide and long stairs worried. Bilbo saw her look and chuckled.

"Good night, Miss Monrad," Bilbo said.

"Billie, call me Billie."

…

"Jane! Where are you?" Billie asked her over the phone. Jane sounded tired; it is actually six hours between them now.

"In bed," she said sleepy. "Having fun on adventure?" She sounded more awake now.

"No, I am not! Get them back! I hardly believe they are here, but they are! You need to get here so you and Gandalf can get them back," Billie said. "They haven´t even reached the Shire on their Quest."

"Wait, what?" Jane asked. "What are you talking about? Of course they have. The plan was that you to end up in Bag End. But something went wrong since they are in your mansion. I mean they all are there right?"

"Yes, the Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf," Billie answered. "But Gandalf said it was some time problems, he wasn´t ready to open the portal."

"Ah… That explains everything. But all right, I will send you and the Company to Middle-earth when I get there," Jane said. Billie stood up from the bed.

"Me? No, no, No! I am not going! Jane…" Billie begged.

"Yes, yes… You´ll change your mind later." Jane hangs up and Billie growled at the phone. She sighed and looked towards her door. She could hear the Dwarves chatter and laughing. Billie walked slowly out of her room and to the stairs. From the top of the stairs close to the wall she could see into a living room, most of the Dwarves were there. She also saw Bilbo and it seemed he had a good time too.

Thorin stepped before the front door and looked up at her. Billie did not walk down; instead she walked to her father´s painting. She stood before it with the curtains drawn to the side when Thorin stepped inside the empty room. The room was light of the sun outside, with the white walls and the cream colour on the bottom half.

"Is that your father?" Thorin asked her. He did not get an answer. She looked on the painting and he got the answer then. It was her father. "You look like him." Billie looked at the Dwarf. "The way you stand and the hard look." Billie smiled by it and turned her look back at the painting.

"He was in the army too," Billie said. "I wanted to become like him. He had a high spot there and I remember when I saw his face when I joined the army. When I got a higher position. He was so proud." Thorin knew what she meant.

"Where is he now?" Thorin asked.

"Dead," she answered. "He´s dead. He died for his country. They warned me of continuing in the army so early after his death and that got me shot." Billie looked at Thorin. "I can´t raise my left arm high." She touched her left shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss." She only shrugged it off. "How much do you know of our world?" He asked. Billie closed her eyes. He´s asking again…

"The past," she said and turned fully to him. "I know Smaug attacked your home."

"Of course, it was being said last night," Thorin said. Billie bit her lip.

"The Last Alliance of Elves and Men," she said. "King Elendil, Gil-Galad, Isildur, Anarion, Elrond, Sauron."

"So you know the future?" Billie looked back at the painting.

"No."

"Gandalf said we could have use of your knowledge," Thorin said. Billie did not say anything. She couldn´t say anything for the fear of changing the future. They all had to die, just so Middle-earth will be at peace after the War of the Ring. She did not notice Thorin had left before the door closed after him.

xXxXx

**I want to say thank you everyone for favourite, follow this story and the others, AND favourite ME! You guys rock!**


	4. Dark magic

**Chapter 4**

Dark magic

…

"May I approach?" Billie turned to the voice and saw Gandalf. She nodded and turned to her mac. She was ordering food again.

"Your Dwarves eat a lot," Billie said. She clicked order and turned fully to Gandalf. She saw the door was closed.

"How much do you know of the future, Miss Monrad?" He asked her. Her brow furrowed. "You can´t tell anyone, especially not Thorin. He will insist you tell him what he wants to know."

"Even if he insists doesn´t mean I´ll tell him," Billie said. "I can´t change the future."

"That´s right," Gandalf said. "But I want you to."

"Pardon me?" They both sat down on chairs near the desk. "You want me to change the future of your world?"

"Yes, I know the sons of Durin will die." Billie looked at him if he was insane.

"You can´t honestly believe I can save them?" She asked. "What is wrong with that Dain becomes King?"

"He is not meant to be King," Gandalf said. "It is important for you to join us. To join us to Middle-earth."

"And abandon my life here? My friends? My family?" She asked.

"You can always come back."

"And will you promise me that I will?" She asked.

"No, I cannot."

…

"What do you think it is?" Kili asked.

"I don´t know," Fíli answered. "Dark magic I believe." He carefully poked the television. "Miss Monrad would know."

"It´s dark magic," Kili said.

"What is dark magic?" Billie asked. Fíli and Kili stood up and turned to her. "It´s a television, not magic."

"Tele-vision?" Kili asked.

"Television," she corrected. Billie shut the TV off. "It´s…" She scratched her head and smiled. She turned it on again and searched slowly through the channels.

"How can it do that?" Fíli asked. She showed them the remote. "This is magic."

"It´s not, it is actually quite easy. Something normal in this world," Billie said. She clicked on a nature program.

"It´s like outside," Kili said. Billie thought they were amusing and couldn´t help but chuckled. She turned the sound on but only on small volume. "It´s even makes sounds. Amazing."

"Have fun boys," Billie said and left them.

"Wait," Fíli said. "Miss Monrad." She turned to them.

"Billie, no need to call me miss," she said.

"Very well. Since you´re joining us," Fíli said. "Do you know how to fight with sword?"

"Who says I am joining you?" Billie asked.

"Everyone," Kili said. Billie frowned.

"I don´t know how to fight with sword," Billie answered.

"Well then," Kili said and took his arm around her shoulder. "Good thing you have us to teach you."

…

"It seems she has changed her mind," Thorin said to Gandalf and Balin. They were standing near the opened window. Thorin was leaning to the wall, Balin sat on a chair and Gandalf stood. They looked as Fíli and Kili teach Billie to master a sword.

"I agree with my brother, the Wild is no place for her," Balin said. Thorin looked at the wizard.

"What did you promise her?" Thorin asked him.

"Nothing," Gandalf said. "I couldn´t promise her return home after the Quest." Thorin frowned. They looked back and they saw Billie fighting Kili. Thorin straightened himself up, but then he saw Billie did not hurt his youngest nephew.

"See?" Billie asked. "And then you just do this." She showed them a way to break a neck.

"It is something else than we´ve taught," Fíli said. "Faster and deadlier." Thorin looked at Billie, her black hair blowing in the breeze. Thorin looked back at Gandalf.

"And the Hobbit?" Thorin asked.

"A little harder," Gandalf admitted with a smile. "When we do return, we might end up at the same place we disappeared. It means Bilbo will be in Bag End, he might say no then."

"Not if he signed the contract," Balin said.

"It doesn´t matter," Thorin said. "The Hobbit can´t fight, at least the woman can."

Billie laughed when Fíli and Kili were fighting; she looked towards the window and saw Thorin there. "Let´s go again," Fíli said to Billie. She looked at him and saw he was ready with his sword.

"Again?" She asked. "My arm is going to hurt like hell tomorrow."

"You´re doing it wrong," Fíli said. Billie sighed and let him explain.


	5. I Am Not Going!

**Thank you everyone for reading. Was planning on posting this early this morning and get up chapter 6 like now, buuut I overslept, when I got back home I cursed at the bank for not letting me order a flight to London, cuz THEY have problems… **

**So here it is and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 5**

I. Am. Not. Going!

…

Billie opened the front door and waited for the van with food to arrive before the house. She had closed the door behind. She didn´t want the deliveryman to see the Dwarves. The man, who was quite handsome and only a year older than her, for Billie, smiled when he saw her and she couldn´t help but smile back.

"Hello," he said. "Are you having a party tonight?"

"Hey, and no," Billie said. "Well… Yes, but not that kind of party I hope. I am having visitors and they love food. Just put it in front of the door."

"I can help carry it in if you want," he said.

"No, it´s fine." The man turned to get the first bags of food. Billie looked to her right and up in the second floor and saw few of the Dwarves looking down. She wished them to go away so he won´t see them. Billie helped the man to take the food before the door.

"Are you living here now? I heard your grandmother died, I am sorry," the man said.

"Thanks," Billie said. "I am planning on selling this. It´s only me and this is too huge for me." The man chuckled. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it is just when we were little you said that you wished nothing else in the world than this mansion," he said. Billie smiled and after half an hour they got the last bags. They talked so it took so long. "Sara is having a party in three days. Come join."

"Sara?" Billie asked.

"You really don´t know many here. Sara Ford," he said.

"Oh… Ford. I remember her father, the blacksmith." The man nodded. "Is he still working there?"

"Yep, he´s not going to quit before he drops dead," the man said. "Though he does make money of his swords. Well I got to go, I´ll see you at the party?" Billie looked back at the mansion thinking of the Dwarves.

"Yeah, maybe," she answered. The man smiled and looked towards a window. In another window in the second floor he saw Thorin.

"Is that your visitor?" He asked. Billie looked that way.

"One of them," she answered. "Well I´ll see you later, it´s a small town so…" The man smiled and took off. Billie looked after the van as it disappeared and then the doors opened.

"Someone is in love," Kili whispered to Ori.

"Shut up!" Billie said. "And help me with the bags." The Dwarves helped her put all the food in the kitchen. Billie checked her phone for any unanswered calls from Jane and it was none from her.

"What is that you´re looking at all the time?" Thorin asked. She turned to him and he motioned to her phone.

"I can communicate with people all around the world. I can talk to one person right now through this who is from another part of the world," Billie answered. Hoping he understood and hoped he didn´t asked how.

"You´re joining with us I see," he said. Billie furrowed her brows.

"I am? When did I say that?" She asked. "I am not joining."

"Everyone says it, it seems you get along well with my nephews." Billie frowned.

"They are very kind, kinder than my cousins," she said and thought back at her irritating cousins.

"You have cousins?" Billie nodded.

"Three boys, few years younger than me." They both walked through the mansion. "They are a pain in the ass. Luckily I don´t see them much."

"Do you not love them?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, yes I do love them. But they are just _very_ annoying." Thorin smiled, knowing exactly how she feels. "Their mother is worse. My aunt is…" Billie laughed. "I am not sure I will miss her when she is gone. I am so glad my mom is so different from her."

"Your mother?" Thorin asked.

"She is gone too," Billie said sadder than about her father. "It was few years before my dad." Billie took one step up the stairs when she heard a glass break. She closed her eyes hoping it was nothing expensive.

"Forgive me for my kin," Thorin said when the glass broke. "Not everyday we got to be in another world."

"You´re not so bad after all," Billie said. Thorin frowned and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Take it as a compliment, Thorin. I have always thought worse about you, but you´re not really that bad after I met you." She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving a little confused Dwarf behind.

…

The doorbell rang and the door opened by the guest. A woman with brown hair and a young face entered and saw Dwarves everywhere in the first floor. She smiled knowing who they are. Two Dwarves she knew were Fíli and Kili stopped before her.

"Where´s Estelle?" She asked. Fíli and Kili looked at each other.

"Estelle? There are no Estelle here," Kili said. "Kili at your service." He bowed.

"Fíli at your service," the brother did the same.

"Oh, Billie I mean, where is she?" She asked.

"Upstairs sleeping," Kili said and pointed up the stairs. Jane dumbed her two red and lime green suitcase near the wall and her purse on top.

"May we know the name of this beautiful lady?" Fíli flirted.

"Save it!" Jane said and holds her hand up to the Dwarf. She walked pass them. "I am Jane by the way."

"Jane?" Kili asked. She turned to them. "You´re the one who´s going to bring us back to Middle-earth?"

"Eh yes, and?" She asked. They didn´t say anything else so she ran up to Billie´s room. She opened the door and saw Billie sleeping in the king sized bed. "BILLIE!" She yelled. Billie only moaned. "Estelle" Now she growled. Jane laughed and jumped in the bed and over her legs. Billie turned fast around and made Jane fell down, as Billie lay by the edge.

"Ah, Estelle! You´re so not a morning person," Jane said.

"Jane!" Billie sat up. "When did you get here?"

"Just few minutes ago," Jane said and rubbed her head. "Met on Fíli and Kili down stairs, the others didn´t really care who I was."

"Of course not, it´s you," Billie said and stood up. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Jane laughed sarcastic. "Stop calling me Estelle! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Many times you want." Jane stood up. "For I will say it anyway. It´s your first name! What is wrong with it?" Billie ignored the question and went to the bathroom and locked the door. "So, you´re lucky. The Dwarves are damn hot!" Jane chuckled. "I don´t see why you´re troubled with it."

"Maybe because you´re planning on sending me away to another world?" She asked from the bathroom. "Really Jane? Do you hate me that much? I have a family and friends here."

"Friends yes, but family? No… You hate your aunt and you never see your cousins. Not that they are very interesting anyway…" Jane said. Billie came out dressed in white jeans and a white top. "You look sexy."

"What?" Billie looked down on herself. "It´s only my normal clothing." Jane smirked.

"Or maybe a Dwarf got to you?" Jane asked.

"Shut up!" Billie left the room with Jane following after.

"Kili is quite cute," Jane said. "Maybe Fíli is more you. He´s older and looks older. Or it is maybe Thorin?" Billie tried her best to ignore her. "A Dwarf King… Everyone loves the Durins." Billie and Jane got down to first floor and there they saw everyone had gathered in one of the living rooms.

"This must be Miss Jane," Gandalf said and approached them. Jane squeaked and almost jumped up and down.

"It´s Gandalf," Jane whispered to Billie. Billie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I assume you know how to get them all back? Without me?" Billie asked.

"You´re not coming, Miss Billie?" Bofur asked.

"You introduced them with your second name?" Jane asked. Billie took her hand up to Jane.

"No, I´m not. I have already said it, I am not going to another world to slay a bloody dragon!" Billie turned to Jane. "Why should I? I use Billie, not Estelle!"

"Estelle is a pretty name, Estelle Billie Monrad…" Kili said.

"Someone likes you," Jane whispered to her. Not knowing the Dwarves do have a little bit better hearing than humans. Billie looked at her.

"Shut up, Jane! I mean it!" Billie rubbed her left shoulder and cursed herself for the sword practice. Thorin looked from Billie and to Jane.

"Let´s get to the point," Thorin said. "Do you know how to get us back? We have a deadline."

"Yes, yes," Jane said. "To get to the mountain before Durin´s day. Don´t worry you all have good enough time if you listen to Estelle here." She pointed with her thumb at Billie. Billie rubbed her forehead. This is no good without breakfast. The Dwarves looked at Billie.

"So you are joining?" Ori asked. Billie sighed and looked at Jane.

"She is not joining, end of discussion," Thorin said. He looked at Jane.

"Yes, I can get you all back to where you left Middle-earth and not a minute has passed," Jane said. Billie looked at Jane surprised. The Dwarves got relieved and talked among each other. "But… It might take few days." They looked at her.

"Few days?" Dwalin asked. Gandalf interrupt them before they could argue with her.

"She said she can get us to our world and at the same place we left it," the wizard said. "It won´t matter how long we spend in this world, the most important is to get us back." Gandalf looked at Jane. They both had a knowing look. Billie didn´t like it.

"So, I am going to prepare. I might need some help from you Gandalf, but first I am going to help Billie pack for the Quest," Jane said.

"I. Am. Not. Going!" Billie said after her. Jane disappeared up the stairs and Billie followed quickly after. "Jane!"

"So she is joining us?"


	6. No, Jane! Wait-

**Chapter 6**

No, Jane! Wait-

…

Thorin Oakenshield found Billie sitting in the furthest end of the mansion, which took Thorin minutes to get to. He saw her sitting with a glass of beer in hand and starring into nothing. "I want to be alone," Billie said.

"Why?" Thorin asked and got closer.

"Because Jane is in my room packing, as if I am joining you. If her portal went right I would be in Middle-earth by now and I couldn´t do anything about it," she said. Thorin smiled.

"It seems we have something in common, Miss Estelle."

"Billie!"

"Estelle is your first name."

"So? It´s Billie!" She said stubborn.

"Why?" Billie sat more up in the chair.

"Can´t you just do as you´re told? It´s Billie!" Thorin crossed his arms over his chest. "B-I-L-L-I-E! BILLIE! Not Estelle!" She stood right up and left with her beer.

"Ignore her temper," Jane said from another door. She was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed and her left leg over the other. "Her weak spot is her first name."

"Why?" Thorin asked. "Is she not proud of the name given to her?"

"Her family is very… Military people, you know the army and stuff. Her dad wanted her to be named only Billie, but her mom can really convince people," Jane explained. "Billie used to be like that before her mother died."

"Everything got different when her mother died," Thorin said and looked at the same door Billie left through.

"Yep. Estelle is the name her mother picked, so she doesn´t use it anymore. It was hard for her to make her dad be proud of her. So she joined the army. Her mom died by cancer, something happened in her brain she couldn´t get rid of. She accepted it and it bugs Estelle."

"But you´re calling her Estelle."

"Yes, I am," Jane said. "We have known each other since I was six."

…

"It seems you´re not joining too," Bilbo said. She came up to him in the library.

"You´re not joining?" She asked and he nodded. "Are you sure about that?"

"They have right, the Wild is no place for gentle folk. I am not a burglar," Bilbo said. Billie sighed. "Something wrong?"

"You really should join," she said.

"Why? I mean what can I do to help them? There is quite a large distance between the Shire and Erebor I believe." Bilbo chuckled. "I will only get in trouble." Billie smiled to him.

"Trust me, the Dwarves will get in more trouble than you. They are only leading you into it, so it is all their fault." They both laughed.

"You know what is going to happen?" Bilbo asked.

"Eh… Kind a? You have to promise me you won´t tell Thorin or any of the Dwarves."

"I promise," Bilbo promised.

"I do know the future of Middle-earth. I know how this Quest will end and that is why Gandalf wants me, for he wants me to change it," Billie said. Bilbo looked out of the window. "That is why it is important for you to come with, Bilbo. If you don´t everything will change for the worse. It is a good thing you are with." He looked up at her.

"Will you promise me I will come back?" He asked. It took a moment to realize what he was asking, for in the film he asked the same.

"Yes," she said. "You will return to the Shire, but you won´t be the same. But the future will be as I know it will be, in peace."

…

"Don´t you want to know?" Billie asked Gandalf. "You already know some," she whispered. They both were walking to the kitchen knowing the dinner is ready and Billie prayed to God the Dwarves haven´t burned anything, though they cooked everything outside over a fire. Gandalf chuckled.

"No, Miss Estelle." She stopped in tracks. "Everything else has to happen as it should."

"Estelle? Why are you calling me that?" She asked. "Jane!" Gandalf chuckled. "Anyway, if I did tell you something more important than the Quest…"

"No, Miss," Gandalf said and they both stopped. He smiled kindly to her. "It is enough for you to change something."

"What if I can´t?" She whispered. "What if only one dies?" Gandalf sighed.

"Then so it will be, one of the Durins have to be King after this," he whispered and walked into the kitchen. Billie sighed. She hated this; she hated all of this for every hour and day the Company of Thorin Oakenshield gave her more reasons for coming with.

"Where´s Jane?" Billie asked when she entered the dinning room. Most of the Dwarves sat around and ate.

"No idea, Miss," Bofur answered.

"I think I saw her at the library," Ori answered.

"It´s Billie, no need with the politeness and thanks," Billie said. When Gandalf and her had entered the kitchen, most of the food was gone and they saw it all on the table.

"How long is it to we´re coming back to Middle-earth?" Gloin asked. They all got quiet and looked at Billie.

"Miss Jane is doing everything she can," Gandalf answered for her, as he saw Billie sit frozen.

"To be honest I have no idea what she is doing and how she is doing it," Billie answered. She watched in silence as the Dwarves almost having a party at the breakfast table. She thought it was amusing and couldn´t help but laugh sometimes. She took more food on the plate and left the loudly Dwarves to search for her friend.

As Ori said she found Jane in the library. "What you reading?" Billie asked her. Jane looked up from her book and then Billie noticed it. _The Hobbit._ In the pocket form. Billie raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am not sure," Jane answered. "But I might have a problem." Billie raised another eyebrow. "If I am going to open the portal and get them all back, I need to know exactly where they are and it doesn´t stand that in the book. Or any other books of Middle-earth." She nodded to the History of Middle-earth books on the table.

Billie looked at them. She had read them all, she had read every book the writer has written. Not because she was a huge fan, but because it was interesting how he made up a whole new world. Though the concept of Middle-earth was only Ok for her. Though it was fantasy and she lived in reality.

"Well… You do can ask them," Billie said. "They are eating breakfast, rather loudly…" Jane gave her a weak smile.

"You can do it for me!" Jane said and stood up from the chair. Billie laughed. She knew about Jane´s shyness.

"Didn´t you tell Fíli to bug off?" Billie asked.

"Well yes, but not like that, beside it was only two there. Now there´s thirteen! A Hobbit! And a Wizard!" Billie chuckled, took Jane´s arm and dragged her down. They all looked at the young woman when they entered the room. Billie sighed at the mess of the place, but she ignored it and looked at Jane. Jane looked at Billie.

"What?" She asked. Billie rolled her eyes.

"Jane needs to know the location of every one of you before you came here," Billie said. All the Dwarves began to talk at same time. Thorin stood up and shouted something at the Dwarven language. They all went quiet. "One at the time would be nice," Billie said.

"If we do that, you can get us back?" Thorin asked Jane. Jane got a little uncomfortable under his look. It was a kind look Thorin gave her, with hope.

"Yes," Jane said and took one look at Billie. "I know how to do so, and if you all could write down your exact location on a piece of paper." Billie turned and went into a drawer and got forth a notebook and a pen. She gave it to the closest Dwarf, Gloin and he began writing. "I can send you all back within an hour if you´re ready." The Dwarves cheered and Billie could see it on Jane that she wanted to leave.

"Thanks," Billie whispered to Jane.

"Strangely enough you haven´t refused the packing," Jane said over the loud noises of the Dwarves. Billie didn´t answer only made sure every one of them wrote down in the notebook.

"How do you do it?" Billie asked. "Sending them from another world and to here?"

"Magic."

"I know that," Billie said. "But how?" Jane chuckled.

"That you will see soon, make sure you got them all and bring me them to the room next to the door," Jane said and left. Billie looked at the beautiful handwriting of all of them. They had written down their own names before their locations and it seemed everything was there. Though she had to admit Thorin, Bilbo and Ori was the most beautiful.

Billie nodded, everything was in order. "Everything is in order?" Balin asked. She looked at them and saw they all waited for an answer.

"Yes, if you´re all ready to leave," Billie answered.

"Great!"

"Finally!"

"We´re off!" Billie smiled at the Dwarves. They cleaned up the mess, gathered their belongings and they followed Billie to one living room. Jane was drawing a circle on the floor and she met with Billie´s raised eyebrows. Jane only shrugged and continued with it.

"If you all can stand in the circle that would be great," Jane said and so the Company did. "Maybe you can help me with a little spark of magic?" She asked Gandalf. Gandalf chuckled.

"I will, you got everything?" He asked worried. Jane nodded and Gandalf stood within the circle. Billie had given Jane the notebook and stepped closer to the Company. She gave one nod to Bilbo and he knew what she meant. Her eyes met Thorin´s eyes and they stayed there.

"Please if you all could think about Middle-earth, mostly of the location you left," Jane said. "It would make it much easier for me." Gandalf knocked his staff three times on the floor and everything went darker, but not too dark.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Billie," Balin said. The others thanked her too and she met Thorin´s eyes again. Looking in his eyes she saw he appreciated it too. Billie then noticed her sack in the circle and Thorin followed her look.

Billie then also saw half of the circle was not very light of white colour. She looked back at Jane who stood behind a table and was burning the papers while mumbling. Billie saw another circle, a bigger circle was made and it went right before Jane.

"No, Jane! Wait-"


	7. Middle-earth! Great

**Chapter 7**

Middle-earth! Great…

…

Billie leaned on her elbows and looked around. She was lying on her stomach in the dirt and in the middle of a forest. "Jane…" She growled. "I am going to kill that-"

"Here, let me help you," a voice said. She turned fast over and got ready to attack him, but she saw it was only Thorin. She took a deep breath and lay completely still. "It´s just me, are you all right?" He had a raised eyebrow and took two steps back. Billie nodded.

"Did you know about this?" She asked. She did not meet his look, for if he said yes no one could save him from her wrath. So she kept her eyes up on the night sky to try and stay calm.

"No," Thorin answered. Billie looked at him. "When you didn´t step into the circle we all figured it was true, you´re not joining us." He reached a hand to her. "Miss Estelle? You will get cold and dirty if you keep lying directly on the ground."

Billie took his hand and noticed how strong he was as he just pulled her up. "It´s Billie, and thanks." She brushed off the dirt and looked around and then down at him. "So where are we?"

"A day from the Shire." Thorin turned his back to her and walked few feet. Billie then saw a camp. A pony, bags, a campfire that was still lit and a bedroll. "Everything is exactly the way it is. When you return to your world, say my thanks to Miss Jane, would you?" Thorin looked at her and she nodded. If she returned…

"So I am in Middle-earth…" Billie said. "What now?"

"Haven´t you been in the army?" Thorin asked.

"Yes…?"

"Then you will know it is night time and we have to get up before dawn," Thorin said. Billie sighed and noticed her sack. She opened it to see what Jane packed for her. Rain clothes, pants, t-shirts, medical care, warm clothes, and underwear. She thanked Jane for that. She also found the Hobbit book quite hidden between the clothes.

Billie looked up at Thorin and hid the book back in her sack. Toothbrush, hairbrush and even shampoo and soap. She felt something in her sack that she knew better than anything else. She couldn´t believe Jane had packed it or at all she had found it, she wondered if it would be any use here. If it will work at all, maybe it is something the Gods have made sure it didn´t. Billie took her hair behind her ear and continued to search through her sack. Her sack was larger than her own back. She heard Thorin speak on the Dwarven tongue and she looked up.

"All right, all right, I get some sleep," she said and took up her sleeping bag. She thanked herself for being wise enough to buy a very light sleeping bag.

"It´s not that," Thorin said. She looked back at him. "Touch your ears."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just do it," Thorin said irritated.

"Jesus! Why are you such in bad mood? Aren´t you happy you are back in Middle-earth?" She asked and touched her ears. She dropped her sleeping bag and stood up in panic. "I HAVE POINTY EARS!"

"Sh! Don´t need to draw every creature here!" Thorin snapped at her.

"Why do I have pointy ears?" She asked in a whisper, still in panic.

"Ask your friend," Thorin said grumpy.

"She wouldn´t turn me into an Elf," she snapped back. "She would had turned me to a hobbit or Dwarf, or let me be a human just to match up to you or your nephews…"

"Excuse me? Match up to me? What´s that supposed to mean?" He asked. Even she was taller, he looked down on her.

"Never mind." She kneeled down to roll out her sleeping bag. "Why am I an Elf?" She asked Thorin after couple of minutes of silence. He was a little startled that she spoke. She didn´t sound angry or in panic this time, a little concerned and worried.

"I don´t know," he answered.

"Are you going to hate me?" She asked. She took of her boots and went in her sleeping bag and closed it. She changed as best as she could to warmer clothes, as she felt the ground was cold. Thorin didn´t answer on it. "Really? I have been an Elf for like five minutes… Well we´re going to travel together for almost a year now I guess. You can just grow used to it."

"Don´t remind me you are and then everything will be better," Thorin said. Billie didn´t answer, only turned her back to Thorin and finally got some sleep. World travelling really got her tired.

…

Billie walked next to Thorin whom had the reins of his pony. "Miss Estelle, it will be a long walk. You can have your sack on the pony," Thorin said.

"No, I´m fine," she said. "I have carried heavier on worse weather."

"How so?" He asked. Billie sighed.

"In the army," she answered. "I had to carry a lot more than this on my back plus weapons, which is heavier than an axe or a bow. Plus I was in the desert." Thorin nodded for understanding.

"Were you in the front line?" She looked at him and smiled.

"No, the wars here and in my world are a little different," she answered. "If we have to, we shoot from afar. We don´t gather and run up to kill people. I have mostly been in shooting with a small number of group." She hoped she explained well enough. "Not that they let woman go up in the front line… And it wasn´t much shooting, as it is here." They didn´t talk the next coming hours. Every time Thorin looked at Billie, he saw only an Elf at his side, but if he took it aside he saw a beautiful young woman.

"We´re going to be late to arrive in Bag End," Thorin said.

"Well luckily I know the way, beside it is not like it will be a meeting you planned on. I assume everything was said in my home, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but if the Hobbit will join is a question. Gandalf said he might change his mind when returning to the Shire," Thorin said.

"He won´t," she said. "I do think I managed to talk something in him." Thorin looked at her. "I have heard it is important he´s with us." She was careful of what she was saying.

"So you do know the future?" He asked.

"No, I said I have heard. I still don´t know it," she answered.

"Something in me tells me that is not the truth." She ignored what he said and looked around in the beautiful landscape of Middle-earth. Middle-earth did remind her of little of some places in her world.

"We never left your property, is this world and yours a lot different?" He asked.

"I am glad you didn´t leave my property, you will be quite shocked. You saw all the things in my house," she said and he nodded. "And the car that drove in?" She saw he didn´t understand. "That big metallic box a man and a lot of food came from?" He now understood. "It´s a lot of difference between us."

Thorin stopped on top of a hill and looked down. "The Shire," he said.

"I thought you said it wouldn´t be another day?"

"That was yesterday," he said. "Beside it will still take hours before we reach Bag End." Billie smiled thinking of he will lose his way twice. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Come on! I want to see Hobbits!" She walked down the path.

"Our burglar is a Hobbit," Thorin said.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins! And yes he is, but I want to see more! And their houses!" Thorin shook his head and continued after her. Thorin didn´t understand what all the fuss was about and to be honest, Billie wasn´t sure herself. She wasn´t this interested in the world of Middle-earth, but she loved every bit of it.

She saw a family of Hobbits outside their house, Billie could hear what they said and laughed about. She is an Elf now and her hearing increased high. She turned her head when she heard someone else. Everything was so loud for her when she got to civilisation.

She could smell the strawberries that were far from her, hear the people from houses far from her. "Billie?" She turned her head down to Thorin when he said her name. "So now you´re going to ignore me?" He continued to walk.

"What?" She followed after. "I didn´t hear you."

"You didn´t hear me?" He asked and laughed. "You´re an Elf." He spat. Billie was growing angry.

"Against my will! I can hear everything," she said. Thorin was not slowing down, not that she had hard trouble keeping up with him. "Can you stop for a moment?" She shrieked. Thorin stopped, but did not turn to her. Billie walked around him so he could face her. "I didn´t ignore you when I couldn´t hear you, for I heard all other voices!" Thorin didn´t say anything. "But perhaps my ears ignored you because you´re a bloody stubborn Dwarf!" She spat and turned, taking the left road.

"That is not the way to Bag End," Thorin called after her.

"It is!" She called back. Thorin looked at the way to the right.

"It is," a Hobbit voice said. He was a young lad. "The left road is to Bag End. What is your business with Bilbo Baggins?" He asked. Thorin growled, ignored the lad and followed after Billie.


	8. Bag End

**Chapter 8**

Bag End

…

The round green door opened and there stood Bilbo and Gandalf. Bilbo was a little relived seeing them there, especially Billie. Gandalf furrowed his thick eyebrows when he saw Billie. She looked different and when a small breeze came he saw her ears and was more surprised.

"Gandalf," Thorin said. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way once." He walked in and took of his cloak. "We wouldn´t have found it all, had it not been for that mark on the door that I spotted." He stated obvious. Billie walked in too and took of her jacket, feeling it was warm in here. Her sack was outside with the pony.

"But if we walked right instead of left it would be twice, and if we asked for directions we would got here sooner," Billie said loud enough. Thorin shot her a deadly look. "That isn´t working on me!"

"Miss Estelle, how lovely that you´re here too," Gandalf said. The Dwarves agreed. "And an Elf." All of them looked at her except for Thorin.

"Yeah… Something wrong happened when I got here," Billie said. "Or it is one of Jane´s experiments." Gandalf chuckled.

"It is nothing wrong being an Elf, now we only have better ears and eyes to help us on our journey," Gandalf said. "Now, it has been a long journey. I suggest all of us get a good night sleep. I do believe it is still a little more food left for you two."

"I`m not hungry," Billie and Thorin said at same time. They both looked at each other before walking separate ways. "Gandalf," Thorin said. He wanted to talk to the wizard without any Elf to hear. Billie was really getting frustrated. Thorin hated her for being an Elf, but she snapped at him for every little thing. She had a huge hatred even before what she had when he arrived in her world.

"What is the matter with you two?" Gandalf asked. The Dwarves had followed Thorin into the dinning table. "I thought you both got along well enough in the other world."

"That was before she became an Elf!" He snapped at her.

"And that is not her fault," Gandalf said. "Neither Miss Jane´s. Something happened on her way here that made her an Elf. I suggest you to take the hatred to her race aside, especially about her."

"She hasn´t been very kind to me," Thorin said.

"And you are?" Gandalf asked. "I am sure it is a well enough reason for that, Thorin Oakenshield. But she is here now and journeying with us, as is Bilbo here." Gandalf looked at the Hobbit that had joined. Though Bilbo looked worried over to where Billie had stumbled off. He also heard her knock her head into the roof.

"Master Baggins have signed the contract," Balin said and showed Thorin the contract with the Hobbit´s name on.

"Good," Thorin said. "And Miss Estelle?"

"On my way," Balin said with a smile and disappeared with another contract. Balin found Billie near the fire sitting on a chair. She was leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She straightened up when she saw Balin approach her. "Are you all right, lass?" He asked. She nodded without a word and he gave her the contract.

"The contract," she said and smiled.

"What happened on the way here?" Balin asked and sat down before her.

"I don´t know," she said.

"Well something must have happened," the Dwarf said.

"I am getting angry for one little thing, it would look like I have my period." Balin raised his eyebrows. "You know… What every woman get each month." Balin chuckled. "I don´t mean it, but I have this deep hatred. I don´t like it at all and I really wish I don´t have it. Is it some all Elves have at their birth?" Balin smiled kindly to her.

"I am sure it is nothing, maybe the world travelling got really into you," Balin said. "Just wait few days and everything will be fine." She smiled at his words. She hoped so. She looked down on the contract. It was a lot of writing. "I´ll leave you alone."

Billie leaned back on the chair and began reading the contract. She wondered if Bilbo had read all of it. Something she thought did not make sense. Funeral arrangement? Yeah if it is something left of her. She heard the Dwarves walk around in the house and it bugged her.

"SO!" A loud voice said from behind her, it startled her and she stood up. Still having her contract in hand. It was only Fíli who spoke and entered the room with his brother.

"Don´t do that please," she said. They both smiled. "What?"

"Estelle or Billie?" Kili asked.

"Billie," she answered.

"Estelle it is," Fíli said. Billie sat down again with a heavy sighed.

"Don´t get me angry," she said. "I am an Elf now, isn´t Elves deadly?" She asked. They both chuckled.

"Not you," Kili said.

"Definitely not you," Fíli said. "Have you read the contract?" He asked.

"Soon, why?"

"You didn´t faint like Bilbo," Kili said. Billie chuckled.

"Well if Smaug gets me it won´t be much body to bury," she said. They both smiled. "Bilbo signed the contract?" They nodded. "Have Thorin got the key and map?" They both frowned.

"Yes, just now," Kili said. "Gandalf wanted to keep it safe till we returned here. Are you going to be all right?" Billie stood up, walked over to the table and picked up a feather pen.

"Yes, I´ll be fine," she said. "I have been through worse I believe." She signed the contract and smiled at it. Fíli and Kili smiled.

"Welcome on board, Miss Estelle."


	9. A beautiful morning

**Thank you everyone for reading, and as you all know. I don´t own the Hobbit or any of Tolkien work.**

**Chapter 9**

A beautiful morning

…

"May I sit with you?" Billie asked Gandalf. The grey wizard sat outside on the bench with his pipe. "Or do you want to be alone?"

"Please sit," he said and moved further to his left. Billie sat down, making the bench squeak a little.

"And I thought Elves were light," Billie said and looked at the bench. Gandalf chuckled.

"I think it will take time for your body to adjust," the wizard said. "I am trying to figure out how you become an Elf, for this is not Miss Jane´s doing, she can´t do that."

"Maybe it´s just the way the Gods wanted, your God and mine," Billie answered. Gandalf smiled and looked at her.

"Now you sound more like an Elf," he said. Billie laughed.

"Don´t say that to the Dwarves."

"There´s nothing to be ashamed of. They have to adjust to the idea of you being an Elf," Gandalf said. "Like I said, it will be good having an Elf with us." Billie smiled and looked down on the ground.

"There´s something I have been thinking of that I wish to discuss with you." Gandalf listened patiently. Billie looked back at the house; she heard no one was close enough. "I don´t think I can change anything." Gandalf looked at her. "I know we had this conversation before, but things have happened the way it´s supposed to be. What Thorin said when coming here, we lost our way, not twice but one time.

"Also something I recognized in my world, what is the path is already decided? What if the time will correct itself?" She asked him. "Like a river, you can throw something in it, but the current will correct. If you know what I mean." Gandalf didn´t say anything at first.

"The future is never set, Miss Estelle. For if it was, explain to me how we got to your world? For that didn´t happen in the book," the wizard said. Billie looked out in the Shire, he had right and she knew it.

"Maybe it is still hope then," she said. "Though you got to do something about Thorin. He will keep bugging me about the future, he asks me if I know it." Gandalf chuckled. "I say no of course, but I think he´s starting to know I am lying."

…

"… Miss? Miss…?" Billie slowly woke up and blinked slowly. She began stretching her legs, but her toes crashed fast into the bed frame. She stretched her arms and her knuckles crashed into the bed frame.

"Ow!" She heard a Dwarf chuckle. The one who woke her up. She opened her left eye and saw Ori. "Ori…"

"Rise and shine!" Another voice said, louder this one. Bofur came in her view. "It will be a beautiful morning," Bofur said. Dori came also in the view and opened the curtains and the window.

"It´s not yet dawn," Billie moaned.

"No, but you need to get dressed and get some food in you," Dori said. "Mister Gandalf is getting a horse for you, you can´t ride a pony." The others chuckled by the look of it. Billie sighed.

"I´ll be there," she said.

"Good or we´ll drag you out lass," Bofur said and the three Dwarves left the guest room. Billie turned on her back and looked up on the roof.

"This will be a nightmare," she said. "And I just got my sleeping rhythm back in order." She stood up and searched through her sack. She found pants and a t-shirt, her toilet things and she went straight to the bathroom, which luckily was not taken.

On her way through the hallway, it wasn´t far to the bathroom, Thorin saw her disappear there. She only wore a pink shorts and a thin pink t-shirt. Thorin could see her long and tan legs and looked away quickly.

After Billie got ready she took her sack over one shoulder and went out in the hallway. "Here, lass!" Bofur called for her. She turned towards where they had placed the dinning table. There it was plenty of food and she thought everything was empty the night before. She placed her sack near the door and sat down next to him. "Got a good night sleep?"

"Yes, though the bed was a bit small for me, but it will be the only comfortable bed I will get in a while," she said.

"The Wild isn´t so bad, lass," Gloin said. They all finished eating breakfast, cleaned and made everything in order for Bilbo in his house and they gathered outside. Gandalf came just in time with a white horse after him and saddled.

"Here, Miss Estelle," Gandalf said. Billie walked over to him.

"Either call me Billie or Estelle, drop the Miss," she said. Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"This is Val," Gandalf said. "Your new horse." Val poked her, wanting attention.

"I am not very good with horses," Billie said. "I haven´t rode a horse since I was little and it was a pony."

"Don´t worry about it and don´t worry about her," the wizard said. "You two will be a great couple." She took the reins and patted her neck nervous. Thorin looked at her and his lips curved up into a small smile. He had never seen her nervous and it amused him.

"Give our burglar a pony," Thorin said. Bilbo looked at the Dwarf King.

"No, no, no, no, no that won´t… That won´t be necessary," Bilbo said. The others began mounting their ponies. Gloin helped Billie tie her sack on a pony and she slowly got up on Val. "I´m sure I can keep up on foot," Bilbo continued saying. Billie raised an eyebrow at the Hobbit and then looked at Gandalf who was on his horse. Fíli and Kili grabbed Bilbo and got him up on a pony and they began riding away from Bag End.

Billie knew it, she knew it! The future is set in stone.


	10. The smile

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favourite and follow!**

**Chapter 10**

The smile

…

Billie moved a little, or as much as she could on her white horse, Val. She was starting to be stiff in some places and her back was hurting a little. She was never trained to ride a horse. "Relax," Kili said. He came riding up next to her. "You need to relax more."

"I know, I know," she said. "Not easy. I can master ride a horse in a day or two, it has been a while since last time." Kili laughed. "What? It´s not funny."

"It is," he said. Billie sighed. Billie turned her head to her right, over Kili´s head when she heard something. "Something wrong?"

"I think I heard something," she said.

"We´re still in the Shire, nothing can go wrong," Kili said. "Except for Bombur falling off his pony." They both laughed.

"I can hear everything," Billie said. "It is so damn frustrating. I am sure it will be easier when we get away from people."

"Well then I hope we won´t frighten you," Fíli said and came up next to Billie.

"I have been camping with a group of males in the middle of nowhere. I am sure I can handle it," she said.

"Were they Dwarves?" Fíli asked.

"No, Dwarves don´t exist in my world," Billie answered.

"So they were humans?" Billie nodded at his question. "Well… I am sure you can handle us," Fíli said. Billie smiled and kept her eyes forward. Fíli rode around Billie to ride next to his brother. "You saw it too huh?" Fíli whispered to him.

"I did, it´s weird right?" Billie paid attention to what they said. "Uncle was smiling! It´s unbelievable! I knew she would come in handy."

"Hey, I am right here," Billie said to them.

"We know," Fíli said. She rolled her eyes and got Val to ride faster to get away from them. Billie was so happy she could have squeaked of joy when Thorin said they were camping for today. She leaned forward and got her one leg over. She almost fell over if it wasn´t for holding tight on the saddle.

She took one step and almost lost balance. Val got around her, offering help. "I do believe I saw you being quite nervous near horses," Thorin said. "It looks like you two are going quite fine together." Billie looked at him. Did he actually try starting a conversation?

"Well Val has been nice to me," she said and petted her. "I am pretty sure she can feel I am nervous."

"They do," Thorin said. It went quiet between them. They both wanted to apologize for their behaviour, but none of them wanted to say it first.

"Ah uncle," Kili said and tossed an arm around his shoulder. "You two finally are being nice to each other?" Billie frowned.

"We are always nice to each other, we´re only discussing things," Billie said. Thorin and Kili raised eyebrow and Billie couldn´t help but laugh at them. They look so much alike. "Sorry." Kili only shook his head and helped the Dwarves unpack.

"Discussing?" Thorin asked.

"I got him away didn´t I? Fíli and Kili are starting to remind me of my cousins." Thorin made a small smile but it soon faded when Gandalf approached.

"Estelle, may I have a word?" The wizard asked. Billie nodded and followed him away from the Company. "I do need to know if the rumours about Azog is true." She has had her look on the Company when they stopped to turn and she first looked at Gandalf at the mention of him.

"I have always thought you knew those rumours were true," Billie said. She saw in his look it was no hint of kindness or his joy, he was plain serious about this. "And I thought you wanted things to happen like it should, till the serious part happened. Where I am supposed to change things."

"But I do fear Azog the Defiler still stands by his oath." Billie looked towards the Dwarves when he sad it.

"Well in one version of it Azog is dead, so you think he´s still alive?" Gandalf nodded. "If he does, we might get hunted and he will kill one of them, and his son will kill one of them too." Gandalf sighed and looked around. "That we´re being hunted has already happened."

Gandalf took forth something from his pocket, it was something in leather and it had black marks on it. Billie took it and studied it. "What´s this?" She asked. "It looks like a weird painting."

"It´s on Black Speech," he whispered. Billie then knew it, her mind traced back to the second film of the Hobbit. "Someone wants Thorin dead and I believe it is Azog. There has find no body of Azog, it has to be him."

"It is," Billie said, she gave the leather back to the wizard. "We will be attack on our way and its attacked will lead us to Rivendell." Gandalf´s eyebrows rose. "You do hope you can get Thorin to Rivendell." Gandalf smiled guilty. "I do can tell you it will be successful."

"Thorin is watching you," Gandalf stated.

"I know," she said. Billie did not look to see it, for she had already seen it. "He´s going to find out, sooner or later. Thorin is not dumb. I bet he can already understand something." Gandalf looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"It is not what I meant." Billie did not understand and watched him as he left her there. She looked towards Thorin as he took out his bedroll. He then walked over to Bombur to check the food. Bombur grabbed a bowl and poured some stew in it, a piece of bread and gave it to Thorin. He thanked Bombur with smile and Billie couldn´t help but smile at his smile too.


	11. Bad Dreams

**Thank you everyone for reading, and a big thank to iamCAMBRIA for beta.**

**Chapter 11**

Bad dreams

…

Billie blinked couple of times, as if she has just woken up. Yet she had not fallen asleep. She could feel a presence draw close to them; and then she heard a scream. Billie sat right up and looked towards the cliff. Then she sighed. It was only Orcs…

"Orcs," Kili said to the Hobbit.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked and hurried back to the camp.

"Throat cutters," Fíli said. "There´d be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."

Billie rolled her eyes and scooted over to her side near the fire.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone´s asleep…"

Billie couldn´t hear the rest of them as she drifted off to sleep.

Billie dreamt of war and death. Not the war she has been in, but an unfamiliar war from Middle-earth, but yet it seemed so familiar. She was fighting and could see her hand swinging an elegant sword. Sometimes she was using her bow and firing arrows with the rest of her kin.

She heard screams; screams of death and the Orcs. The Orcs were larger than she remembered. Billie imagined herself fighting. That was when she saw someone. An Elf with long golden blond hair had stopped fighting and looked at her. He gave one nod and continued fighting. So did she.

Billie felt a sharp jabbing pain through her left shoulder and she screamed. Her voice raw and cracking. At the same time she sat up panting, awaking to the safety of the camp. She looked around and saw the fire was already out; the Company was sleeping.

"Bad dream?" A voice asked.

She turned a little and saw Thorin looking at her. Billie nodded and turned again, rubbing her forehead and then her shoulder. She lay down again in her sleeping bag but found herself restless. So she sat up.

"Sit with me," Thorin´s dark voice rumbled.

Billie didn´t go to him right away, she needed to figure out her dream because she couldn´t stop thinking about it. She sighed and stood up, dragging her sleeping bag with her. She sat down next to the Dwarf King.

"Anything you would like to share?" Thorin asked.

Billie shook her head.

"It was only a bad dream," she said. They had their voices low so not wake up any. She then smiled. "Unless you say something about yourself or your family, I won´t say anything." He looked at her with a question. "I do think I have said enough about me that can last a lifetime.

"There´s nothing to be said," Thorin mumbled.

Billie frowned and didn´t say anything more. It took minutes before the Dwarf said anything.

"I have a sister waiting for word of her sons and me back in the Blue Mountains."

She looked at him curiously.

"She wanted to come with." He continued. "My sister is an excellent fighter, a great warrior; but I could not allow her to come. So I promised her I would return her sons to her alive."

Billie sank more into her sleeping bag. Not questioning anymore, for she knew his family was a weak spot for him. She could see it from the distance. Every time she saw Thorin looking at his nephews. She could see it in his eyes. The love for them, he cared deeply for his nephews, like a father would.

"Sorry I brought it up," she suddenly said. She lay now completely down on her back and looked up at the stars. "Like Kili said, I do believe we actually can be nice to each other."

Thorin smiled only for a second. "I believe so myself, Miss Estelle."

"Billie," she corrected automatically.

Thorin smile widened, he was not going to stop calling her by her first name. Billie fell asleep quickly, still looking at the stars. After Thorin woke up Gloin for the next watch, he lay down on his bedroll—next to Billie. By the end of the night their bodies rested a little closer to each other. And when Billie woke up she could feel the warmth of Thorin´s back against hers.


	12. It could be trolls

**Thank you iamCAMBRIA for beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Billie. **

**Chapter 12**

It could be trolls

…

Billie had trusted Gloin´s word that it would rain that day, so she put on her blue raincoat and pants, and mounted Val. After about an hour of riding, the rain began to pour heavily down upon them. The Company rode in silence and in a single file line. Few words were spoken between them in an unsociable manner. The Dwarves tried in vain to light their pipes to keep themselves occupied on something other than the soggy gloom.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf," Dori began. "Can´t you do something about this deluge?"

His voice almost startled Billie; she had not expected someone to talk at the very moment. Yet Billie chuckled. His question time and time again, amused her.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf said. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

Gandalf huffed, a little surprised at the sudden inquiry. "What?"

"Other Wizards."

"There are five of us," Gandalf explain. "The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards… Do you know, I´ve quite forgotten their names." Billie chuckled lowly behind Bilbo.

"And who´s the fifth?" Bilbo mused.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf informed with a small smile.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked.

Billie put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"I think he´s a very great Wizard, in his own way. He´s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf said, his lips pursing in an unamused smile. "And I am sure when Estelle is done laughing, she can tell you more about it. More so than me."

"Sorry Gandalf," Billie said and controlled her laugh.

"Will you?" Bilbo asked her. She looked at him and nodded and told him about the Istari and their existence in Middle Earth.

…

For two days they rode while the rain poured relentlessly down upon them, but for Billie it was worth it. Fortunately though, for the next few days the sun shone high and warm. The beautiful golden rays glittered in small cascading streams, streaming over the company and warming them. By the end of the day they were all relatively dry and in better moods. But just as Thorin stopped to say they would camp for tonight, Billie really had to do some nature calling.

"We´ll camp here for the night," Thorin said, glancing at the Elf-human with a lifted brow.

Billie jumped off Val in a hurry, dug into her sack to find her toilet things.

"I´ll be back," she told Gloin who was going to ask where she was going. She looked down the hill and saw a small river. She walked through some bushes, used her ears and squatted down when no one was near.

After relieving herself, she then walked a few feet to the river and washed her hands, face and hair. She touched her belly and just wanted to lie down in a ball. She hated the period… With a groan, Billie stood up to walk back to the camp. When she got there, she saw the Dwarves were taking their sacks up to a destroyed house.

"Oh uh…" She ran up to Thorin when she noticed Gandalf was missing. "Where did Gandalf go?" She asked.

"I don´t know. He went off to Mahal knows where but I don´t care because he can tend to his own damn blasted things." Thorin growled irritably. "He´s a wizard."

Billie scratched her head. "Well I think we should keep moving."

"Not you too," Thorin snarled.

"Anything could be here, anything that could have destroyed this house is definitely a threat Thorin! It could be Orcs, Wargs… or trolls…" she petered off the sentence so he could think.

"Trolls don´t go so far south," Thorin finally said grumpily.

"They can," Billie said. She saw she was going nowhere with this argument and her temper was growing thin. "I greatly advise you to move us on. There is still light, we can find a new spot to camp."

There was a long tense silence after that. Billie waited for the Dwarf King to speak. Finally he looked up at her, his blue eyes dark and icy.

"No," Thorin grouched stubbornly and left with a sharp turn on his heel.

Billie sighed and tried to quell the blooming anger that was welling up inside her chest. With a harsh little growl, she stomped back to the rest of the company. The night soon fell upon them. Bombur and Bofur were ready to serve dinner when Bilbo spotted something.

"There´s a light," Bilbo said.

Thorin came at his side and noticed it. Down the hill and into the forest was a camp.

"Could it be Gandalf?" The hobbit asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, unless he´s lost," Thorin said.

Billie slowly stood up; with her brows furrowed, she looked at the light in the forest. It couldn´t be what she thought it was? Could it? The Dwarves began to argue among themselves, trying to see if they should investigate.

"You´re our advisor, what do you think?" Bilbo asked Billie.

None of the Dwarves paid attention to them.

"Thorin won´t listen to me," Billie sighed.

The finally Dwarves decided to go down there to check things out and let Bilbo do his job as a burglar. Billie sat down again. She'd let them carry on until they _really _needed her.

"You will stay here," Thorin commanded when he walked up to her. "Watch over the ponies and have the fire burning for our return."

Billie almost snorted. "Wasn´t planning on joining you either way. What if there are trolls?"

"There aren't," Thorin rumbled, before turning away.

She watched them all leave and she chuckled when they were out of sight. Now she knew which plotline to follow for this part.

"So the book it is." Billie smiled and reached into her bag, her fingers brushing against something she hadn´t used since her military days.


	13. Not my King!

**Chapter 13**

Not my King!

…

Billie was still sitting and looking after the Dwarves' things. As she begun to figure out the order of that should be happening about now, her Elf eyes saw that the fire in the forest had gotten bigger. She tossed one log onto their own fire, slung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed one of Fíli´s knives that he had left and ran into the forest.

She hid behind a large tree as she heard the trolls speaking.

"I am so going to say: I told you so, Thorin," Billie whispered.

She face palmed suddenly remembering. _The ponies!_ She ignored them; she could run back up later. Billie kneeled down and started to dig into her bag.

Further off, past some trees and bushes lay seven Dwarves, packed into sacks that smelled like death itself. However the rest of the Dwarves were tied on a spit over a large crackling fire.

"Don´t bother cookin' 'em," Tom the troll said. "Let´s just sit on ´em and squash ´em into jelly!"

Billie almost vomit at the thought of it.

"They should be sautéed grilled with a sprinkle of sage," Bert the troll argued.

Billie was ready—a new magazine loaded and prepped—and hurried towards the camp. There was only one tree between them now and Billie was hiding behind it. She looked towards the Dwarves on the ground and met with Thorin´s cold blue eyes. He did not look pleased that she was here.

Billie rolled her eyes, thinking: _What are you going to do about it Thorin? What'ya gonna do?_

"Oh, that does sound quite nice," Tom agreed reluctantly.

"Never mind the seasoning," William the troll barked. "We ain´t got all night! Dawn ain´t far away, let´s get a move on! I don´t fancy been turned to stone."

"Wait!" Billie heard Bilbo say.

"No, no, no." Billie muttered and turned to them again hoping that Bilbo would see her.

"You´re making a terrible mistake," Bilbo said.

Billie waved her hands frantically but Bilbo didn´t see her. Bilbo got himself up on his two Hobbit feet.

"I meant with… Uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert the troll asked.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked.

Billie couldn't help but barked out a laugh. The troll turned to her tree and she shut up and hid from their view. The trolls could not smell or see anything so they turned back to Bilbo. Billie let out a relieved sigh.

"You´re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" The Hobbit continued.

The Dwarves shouted and called him a traitor.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" William asked.

"Shut up and let the… flurgerburbur-hobbit talk," Bert protested.

Billie raised an eyebrow. What did he just call him? She had actually never been able to catch what the troll said.

"Uh… The- The secret to cooking Dwarf is…" Bilbo looked around to try finding out something; he now saw Billie trying desperately to gain his attention.

"Yes? Come on! Tell us the secret!"

"The secret is… to skin them first!" He still looked at Billie with confusion.

Billie sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Tom, get me a filleting knife," Bert said.

"What a load of rubbish! I´ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff ´em I say, boots and all," William said.

"He´s right! Nothing wrong with a bit o´ raw Dwarf," Tom said and picked up Bombur. Tom couldn´t get him over his head before they heard a gunshot and he dropped the Dwarf fright.

"What was that?" William demanded.

They turned towards the tree where the laugh came from earlier.

"Go and check it out!" Bert told William. "While I cook them!"

William peeked carefully, and little frightened, around the tree, but it was no one there.

"Hey! Big-head!" Billie shouted from above him.

William looked up. He had no idea what he saw. Billie held a pistol in her hand, a Glock 22 pointed right at the troll. Within the second William looked up—she fired, hitting him right in the eye. William roared in pain, and stumbled backwards with his hand over his right eye.

Billie jumped down from the tree and pointed her handgun towards the other two trolls.

"It hurts!" William screamed.

"Release them!" Billie ordered. "Or you will have the same fate as your friend."

William stood up and they saw now the bleeding eye. Billie turned to William and shot him again. The first one having merely grazed his body.

"Stupid troll skins!" She muttered and fired again.

Billie turned towards Bert who was going after Bilbo like last time. But this time to try to disarm Billie. They did not like the weapon she had.

"Bilbo! Get down!" She commanded.

Bilbo jumped down on his stomach and Billie fired. Bert screamed in pain as the bullet found its mark in his hand. He furiously roared at Billie.

Tom the troll was hiding behind the fire. The Dwarves startled every time the sound of Billie´s weapon went off. In a short amount of time, they saw one troll fall down on his back. Billie knew William was coming up behind her, but she wanted to finish off the grounded troll first.

"The dawn will take you all!" A loud voice bellowed.

They all turned to look at Gandalf in all his glory standing on a rock. He slammed the butt of his staff against the rock and it broke in two. The sun shone through the crevice shining brilliantly at the trolls and making them, painfully, into stone. Even the dead one was forever to bleed out nothing but stone.

"I had it under control," Billie snapped playfully to Gandalf.

He chuckled and helped her untie the Dwarves.

"What was that?" Kili asked Billie in a bit of awe.

"What weapon makes that kind of noise?" Dwalin questioned.

Billie smiled shyly.

"One that saved you all," she said.

"You didn´t see the troll coming up behind you?" Thorin demanded of her. She looked at him and didn´t like his angry glower. "You could have died."

"Oh please, I was well aware of the troll behind me. They're not light on their feet," Billie said.

Thorin turned towards Gandalf who knocked his staff on a troll.

Billie followed few of the Dwarves who were going into the troll cave, while the others were going to check on the ponies.

"Oh heaven…" She muttered and placed her hand over nose. It smelled like… Billie didn´t want to think about it.

The Dwarves began to search through the gold and decided to bury some of it for later. Billie walked to Gandalf and Thorin, seeing them picking up the Elves' swords.

_Good,_ she thought, _now for the next part_.

"Gandalf, we must get going," she said to him. "Like now, I sincerely advise it on the strongest."

"Yes," the wizard agreed. "Let´s move on, all of you!"

The Dwarves packed up and they left. Billie looked at Thorin, seeing him not moved an inch. She pursed her lips.

"Something wr—" She was about to ask if something was wrong, but he shoved her against the wall. She hit her left shoulder very hard against the rocks and gasped at the violent contact. "Thorin wha—"

"How?" He shouted at her angrily. "You knew about the trolls! You know the future! When were you going to tell me?"

"Who says I was going to?" She retorted.

"I am the leader of the Company, your King and—"

"Not my King!" She snapped at him.

They both were quiet as the simple declaration echoed through the cave.

"We haven't gotten along since I arrived in Middle-earth." To her surprise it came out as something close to a sob. "Really! One moment we are getting along swimmingly and the next we´re badgering about like…badgers. And it seems you´re not planning on being nice to me." She pushed him off and rubbed her shoulder gently. "I know what you want, you want to know the future. I'm not going to say it."

"You are not going to tell me?" He rumbled furiously.

"I tried! I warned you we should move camp, but you didn't listen because of your stubborn pride that is always in the way!" She yelled at him. "I am pretty sure you won´t listen to me at all! There is a reason Gandalf wanted me here, so can´t you just go with it? No of course you can´t. This world is written in books in my world, the past and the future. And it happens that I know it by heart! And you know what? Every girl loves you to death but I don´t see why because when you get your bloody gold back, you will fall to its sickness!"

They looked at each other in silence. Billie's eyes were hard, daring the king to speak. Thorin seemed to collect himself, before his glare softened.

"I will fall to its sickness?" Thorin asked softly.

Billie looked another way; she had said too much. She didn´t want to discuss this. When she looked back where he had been, she found that he had left her there. Billie exhaled shakily and reached back to her shoulder. Her hand crept up underneath her fleece hoodie to touch what felt like raw skin. She gasped when she drew away wincing. A wound from before had once been there, never fully healed—a bullet right from the enemies sniper. Billie looked at her hand and saw the crimson blood.

Thorin's show of aggression might have opened up both emotional and physical wounds.

"Dangit." Billie growled tiredly.


	14. Wages and blood

**Thank you iamCAMBRIA for beta! You´re awesome!**

**Thanks to all who read, review, favourite and so on this story AND the other stories! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 14**

Wages and blood

…

"Are you all well?" Gandalf asked her when she got out of the troll cave.

The Wizard and Bilbo had heard Billie and Thorin arguing with each other. The two had become a bit worried, when Thorin came out of the cave alone. They were only slightly relieved when Billie walked out a little bit later. As she approached them she noticed Gandalf had given Bilbo an Elven blade.

"I am fine," Billie admitted, a bit irritated. "But we should get going, the faster the better."

Gandalf nodded and walked towards the Dwarves to tell them to begin packing up. Thorin looked towards Billie and noticed she was rubbing her shoulder. He recalled that she had been wounded there. And judging by the way it looks, it hadn't healed well. Remember their squabble in the cave, he vaguely wondered if he had agitated the old battle wound. Swallowing down any guilt he felt, Thorin turned towards his kin and began barking out orders.

"Are you all right?" Bilbo asked Billie. "You look a little pale."

"I do?" She asked worried and looked at him.

Bilbo nodded.

Billie bit back any doubts she had. "I´ll be fine, let´s go. I have a feeling that we're going to attacked soon."

They followed the Dwarves who returned to the camp. She looked back at where they came from. A bit of nervousness and something else rose uncomfortably in her stomach.

"Shouldn´t you tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"He won´t listen to me and…wait—something's wrong," Billie stated, looking around her to get a bearing on things. _Radagast should have been here by now. _She thought suspiciously.

"Let´s move out!" Thorin called out.

Billie frowned when she saw all the ponies and horses were accounted for. She mounted Val with apprehension but decided not to warn Gandalf; they kept riding. She looked back at where they came from and her frown deepened. Why were they not running for their lives towards Rivendell? Where was the pack of Orcs that were to chase them?

The Dwarves wanted breakfast, especially after the trolls, but Thorin told them to keep moving and eat on the way if they had to. Billie had taken up the Hobbit book and looked to the pages after the trolls' incident. So they're journey was going after the book and the movie…

_Great! _She thought sardonically, practically slamming the book closed.

"What´s that?" Ori asked her. She hadn´t noticed she had ended up in the back in the line and Ori at her side. "The book?"

"Oh it´s… Only a book, nothing really," Billie answered.

"There´s something I need to tell you and I hope you can forgive me."

She looked at him curiously. "Forgive you for what?" She rubbed her left shoulder again. _It hurts like hell_. Her mind growled warningly.

"In your home, I was also in the library when you talked to Miss Jane," he said.

Billie wasn´t sure what he meant.

"You talked about our future."

_Ah, it now made sense. _

"You heard it?" She asked worriedly. "You weren´t supposed to hear that, I am so sorry Ori."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. "You should forgive me, I did not mean to eavesdrop. I hope you can forgive me."

She smiled to him.

"There´s nothing to forgive, Ori," Billie amended. "Of course I don´t like that you heard it, but what can you do? Just keep it down, I don´t want anyone to know."

"I will, I promise, but does Thorin know? I can´t lie to him."

"Sadly, yes," Billie answered and looked at the front of the line were Thorin was. "This is what the book is about and that is why Gandalf and Jane brought me here. To change the future."

"So something bad happens then?" Ori murmured.

"Not to you," Billie said and smiled, though he didn´t smile. "I am going to change it, Ori, the story of the company of Thorin Oakenshield will have a happy ending and I will return knowing full well that all of you will be happy too."

"Maybe," Ori said and smiled.

"Maybe?" Billie asked.

"Well…"

"What?" Billie asked. She saw it on him he wasn´t supposed to tell her. "Tell me, why maybe?"

"We took wages after the first week you were here, if you want to return to your world or not," Ori said. "Most of them bet you will go home."

Billie looked at the Company steam practically roiling from her ears.

"Bloody hell! They did _what_?" She yelled.

All of them stopped and turned to her.

"Something wrong, lass?" Bofur asked.

"You took wages if I would return home or not?" She asked them.

"Ori! You weren´t supposed to tell!" Dori hissed nervously.

"No, he was supposed to tell," Billie snapped angrily. "You can´t just take wages if I will return, of course I will. Right Gandalf?"

Gandalf did not answer only kept moving.

"Gandalf?"

The Dwarves laughed and followed him.

"Come on!" She throws her arms up in the air only for pain to come shooting up in her shoulder.

Billie stopped Val and put her hand on the back of her shoulder, under the clothing. She drew back to reveal blood on her hand.

"Shit…"

Billie dried the blood off under her fleece and thanked herself for buying a black fleece. She turned to her sack and took out some bandages, hoping no one noticed. By the look of it no one did, as she was in the back of their travel line. When they stopped she applied the bandages on the wound and let it be; hopefully it wouldn't fester. She didn´t want to stop for too long, for she didn´t want to delay them. It was already bad blood between her and Thorin.

Billie looked back at Ori who had rode faster to catch up with the other Dwarves. She frowned when something came up in her mind. When she looked at Ori, the image of Moria came in her mind and she wasn´t quite sure why.

She only shrugged her shoulders, ignoring it for now and saw the Dwarves passing bread and dried meat among each other.

Gloin came to her and handed some food to Billie. They rode next to each other quite often now.

"No thank you, I´m not hungry," she said.

"You´re pale, you need to eat," Gloin argued.

"I´ll be fine," Billie assured him. "Aren´t all Elves pale?"

Gloin growled in frustration and to make him happy Billie took some of the bread.

"Thank you?"

Gloin smiled and watched her eat it slowly. He had to make sure she got something in her.

"You´re all but skin and bone," Gloin muttered.

"I heard you," Billie sniggered.

"But you are!"

"I can tell you from my world it is normal, some are thinner than me. Most of my friends are actually thinner and have less muscles, you saw Jane right?" She said almost a little too proud.

"Still too thin," Gloin stated.

Billie chuckled. She stopped moving her head when she got a headache. She grabbed her water bottle and drank some. The pounding against her skull increased and her vision swam with spots and lights.

_What…?_

Gloin looked at the ground when he saw Billie's strange plastic water bottle fall. He glanced up at her and saw her eyes close. She fell towards her left, when Gloin was on her right.

"Oi, lass!" He shouted out, lunging to grab the front of her jacket.

The others all stopped just in time to seeing Gloin failing to catch the falling Billie.


	15. Radagast the Brown

**Thank you iamCAMBRIA for beta!**

**Chapter 15**

Radagast the Brown

…

"What did you do to her in the cave?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

The Dwarf turned to the wizard, looking at him with stony icy eyes.

"I did nothing," Thorin answered fiercely.

"You apparently did something, for when she met with us she was perfectly fine," Gandalf said. "What did you do?"

Thorin looked back at Billie, his eyes softening. She was not awake yet and Oin was tending to her. Fíli, Kili and Gloin stood close by and the other Dwarves walked back and forth—switching off—to check up on her. Bilbo stood further away, trying to stay out of the busy Dwarves way, but stood on his toes sometimes to see how Billie was doing. Thorin shouldn`t have done it; knocking her against the wall as he did, he knew that now. Maybe he did overreact? No, he had every right to face her for holding back on him, but maybe not in such a violent manner.

"Shh!" Bofur hushed them. "The lass is waking up."

Billie moaned when she moved her muscles and she opened her eyes. She looked up seeing the blue sky and Oin, Fíli, Kili and Gloin. With a groan, she sunk her head back to the ground to stop her head from spinning.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You fainted," Oin said. "Give her some air, lads. She will be fine."

Billie sat back up, feeling sturdy again. She looked down on her left shoulder and saw her t-shirt had been ripped open. Something covered her, something furry. The colour of the cloth and fur seemed very familiar, all though she couldn't place where she'd seen it.

"An ugly wound you have there, lass, but I have cleaned it and bandaged it."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"What?" Oin asked, not managing catching her words.

"She said thanks," Nori repeated.

"What?" Oin picked up his trumped and looked at Nori.

"Thank you Oin," Billie said loud as she could. Oin smiled and gave her some water. Fíli helped her to stand up, so she leaned against him gratefully.

"Thanks," she whispered to Fíli. "We should keep moving."

"When you´re fit to travel," Fíli replied coolly.

Billie looked down on herself and noticed the fur again. She looked up suddenly—recognizing the coat and found Thorin´s eyes. He was standing further away and he wasn't wearing his fur coat. It was a cold day and the breeze blustered around, pushing his tunic until it was framed tightly against his well-muscled skin and it blew through his long wavy hair. He almost looked… Billie shook her head. She wasn´t going to think that way.

"Next time lass, tell us when you`re wounded," Oin grumbled, finishing packing up his medical stuffs.

"Aye, it will make things quite easier," Gloin added.

"Why didn`t you tell you were wounded?" Kili peeped out.

"_How_ did you get wounded?" Fíli pressed.

Billie looked at Thorin and Fíli followed her brief glance.

"Fighting trolls reopened it," Billie lied. "I was shot in my world and it wasn`t fully healed yet before coming here. In fact, I was still in and out of rehab when Jane told me about her project. I'm really sorry about all this, I didn`t want to delay and we really should keep moving." She tried to move but Fíli pushed her down on the ground so that she was sitting again.

"When Oin says you are good enough to go you can," Fíli said.

Billie frowned and looked back to Thorin. He was standing sideways to her, looking towards something. And for a brief second, she wondered if he was avoiding her gaze.

After an hour the Dwarves made something for Billie to eat and drink. After another hour she managed to stand up without falling so they broke camp. She argued they were going to keep moving and that she would be sitting on a horse, so she could rest then. So they reluctantly agreed with her. When they were ready to leave they heard something approach and fast at that.

"Something´s coming," Thorin called out and they drew their weapons.

Well, all of them except Billie, she figured she knew what—rather who—was coming.

The Dwarves pushed Billie behind them and right before rabbits came bounding in, drawing a sled with a wizard on top. Billie tipped her head to the side seeing the sledge. If she were younger she would have hoped he brought presents. As it was she wanted to immaturely shriek 'Santa Claus'!

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The wizard called out, he stopped in the middle of them and looked confused.

"Radagast," Gandalf said smiling. "It´s Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," the brown wizard babbled. "Something´s wrong. Something´s terribly wrong."

Gandalf waited for him to continue, but Radagast forgot it. Billie couldn´t help but smile and shake her head and sit down on a rock. It was getting chilly in the forest and she didn´t have a fleece on. Dori had cleaned her fleece in a nearby river and it was still not dry.

Billie didn´t mind the wizards, she knew what was going on, as she saw them step aside. For a moment she closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air of the forest. Not long would it be left behind. When she opened her eyes again, Thorin was at her side and put a dark blue cloak around her that he used over his fur.

"Why do you care?" She asked him sharply. "Sorry…" She said right away, realizing that was a little harsh. "I didn´t mean it, I just… I hate being an Elf."

Thorin chuckled.

"And thanks."

He gave her a nod.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better, but tired," she said. Now she hated herself for fainting. She hated to show weakness to anyone and especially now to Thorin. "I shouldn´t have fainted, I've slowed down the progress."

"Nothing can be done by it, just next time let us now if you´re wounded. Especially since I did it," Thorin said. "For that I am deeply sorry, I forgot my own strength—and in that I wounded you through an overreaction. Can you forgive me?"

"The wound opened up again by the contact with the wall, besides I deserved it," she said. "I didn't want to tell you and I held back valuable information. I was bound to get a worse reaction than that. I´m pretty sure you think that."

"I don´t think that," Thorin disagreed softly.

She finally looked at him, her eyes widening and her heart beating just a bit faster. If it went correctly now that Radagast arrived, they should be attacked soon. But she had no idea the wizards spoke so long and they were walking back up to them. Billie, Thorin, Gloin and Ori looked towards the ponies and horses. They were getting a little frightened.

"Get ready," Billie murmured to Thorin, her hand pressing up against her pant pocket where her gun was hidden. "And get the ponies!"

Thorin was about to turn to them when they heard a howl. The ponies and horses got frightened, escaped and fled. He turned back to Billie, his brow cocked in scepticism.

She laughed nervously. "Oh uh…"

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked and looking after the fleeing ponies. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur said and tightened his hold on his mattock. "No that is not a wolf."

Behind them came a Warg and jumped over Bofur and Bilbo, ready to attack any Dwarf. Thorin jumped down from where he stood with Billie and plunged his sword into its neck. Billie froze when hearing something growl behind her. She spun around and saw a knife dig into another Warg's neck and then an arrow. She turned and saw it was Fíli and Kili who had fired.

Billie fell down from where she sat, clutching her left shoulder. Dwalin finished off the last Warg.

"Warg scouts," Thorin growled and pulled his sword out of the Warg.

Dwalin came to Billie´s side and helped her up. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked frightened.

Gandalf looked at Billie and she nodded, confirming that it was Azog. A small secret that both she and the Wizard shared; they knew the Pale Orc was not dead. Thorin looked at Billie, wanting an explanation.

"I´m not saying a word!" Billie said and holds her finger up to him. "We have to move. Now!" _I'll explain later…maybe._ She thought to herself.

"What in Durin´s name is going on?" Thorin demanded.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said. "Come, we need to move."

"We can´t, we have no ponies," Ori said.

"I´ll draw them off," Radagast piped up.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf said and turned to his friend. "They will outrun you."

Billie stood up and went to her sack to pick it up.

"No, lass, you can´t carry it," Oin said.

"And who will?" Billie asked.

She could vaguely hear the two Wizards still arguing.

"And these are Rhoshgabel rabbits," the brown Wizard protested proudly. "I'd like to see them try."

Dwalin went to her, picked up her sack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Very well…" Billie turned and saw Radagast leave with his rabbits.

"Let´s go," Thorin growled, and they all grabbed their things and moved as fast as they could.

Yet again, Billie hated herself for fainting. At the current moment she was pretty useless. Hopefully, her shooting arm wasn't jacked up like her shoulder. Maybe she would be able to get some target practice in to impress the Dwarves. She ignored the thought of impressing one Dwarf in particular.


	16. Orcs and Elves

**Thank you iamCAMBRIA for beta! **

**Chapter 16**

Orcs and Elves

…

The Company hid behind a rock and Gandalf checked when it was safe to run.

"Come on," he hissed and they ran after him. Billie ran close to Gandalf. He made sure she could keep up. After all knowing she was wounded.

"Stay together!" Gandalf and Thorin barked in tandem.

They stopped just in time to see Radagast riding off with the Orcs closely following behind him. Someone cursed lowly under their breath. The Wizard and the Dwarf king headed for another route but they hid behind another rock again.

"How are you feeling?" Gandalf asked quickly.

Billie only nodded when they continued to run.

"Come on, quickly," Gandalf said to them all.

Thorin looked the way that the Wizard was pointing and saw it was a different landscape than the one they had originally found themselves on. This one was a plane, full of sparse, dry grass and large boulders.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin looked at Gandalf suspiciously.

The Istari did not answer, only continuing to lead the Dwarves away faster. Thorin looked at Billie. She shook her head.

"Come on, anywhere else is safer than here," Billie urged him and he let her run first.

The Dwarves and Bilbo took to hiding behind a smaller rock. Billie and Gandalf behind a larger one and Billie held her breath. She could hear the Warg on the rock that the Dwarves and Bilbo hid behind. She could hear the Orc sniff trying to draw in their scent as it drew its jagged sword.

Billie heard a Dwarf run forward and she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Kili shoot an arrow at the Warg the Orc were riding. He shot immediately after at its comrade before it could call out a warning signal to the others. The Dwarves took care of the other Orc as quickly as possible, but it was too late—it had already screamed its alert.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled and ran first.

Billie sighed and got dragged by Gloin. When they reached the safe haven of some trees, Billie clutched her shoulder. It felt like her arm was being ripped off.

"There they are!" Gloin cried and pointed at Wargs coming that were now surrounding them.

Billie looked towards Gandalf and saw him looking towards a particularly jutting rock. She smiled and ran after the Wizard. She knew exactly what that was—it was the tunnel.

"Thorin!" She called him and jumped down. When she got down she looked back and expected them to follow after. "Oh come on!"

Gandalf huffed and sighed and got himself up.

"This way, you fools!" She heard Gandalf call out to them and slipped down again. Billie was leaning towards the wall, still holding her shoulder when she saw one by one come down.

She counted them, as Gandalf and Thorin did; the Wizard underground and the Dwarf king above. Thorin was the last one down. They all took a deep breath before they heard the sound of horns and they turned to the sound.

One Orc fell down dead. Thorin pulled out the arrow and looked at the tip. His brow furrowed in disgust. "Elves!" He spat and dropped the arrow on the ground. He looked up at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin said who was checking it. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course," Bofur said a bit panicked and they all hurried after Dwalin, just to get away from the Elves.

Billie followed after, not daring taking her hand away from her shoulder. She made sure the wall never touched her left arm through the little pathway. And throughout the whole ordeal, she couldn't help the small amused grin that spread across her face. The Dwarves could be so typical.

"There´s light ahead," Dwalin called out.

Billie smiled on what she saw before her. Just down the valley was the Elven heaven, Rivendell. She rolled her eyes when Thorin spoke to Gandalf about Elves being their enemy. Then what was she?

_Rivendell is so beautiful, _Billie thought, _I don't regret coming to Middle Earth now. I mean, just look at the place! Those Elves, they sure knew what they were doing when they built the last Homely House of the West._

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact," Gandalf said. "And respect. And no small degree of charm."

Billie chuckled.

"Which is why you will leave the talking to me." The Wizard finished, perhaps a tad smugly.

Gandalf walked first down towards Rivendell and as soon as they got among trees Billie could swear hear them singing. Her spine shivered at the beauty of it. But the movement caused her shoulder to contract in a painful spasm.

"How are you?" Thorin asked Billie when he got to her.

"Been better, I think my shoulder is worse again," she answered. "Is it me or are the trees singing?" She asked looking up at the trees in wonder.

"It´s the Elves, my dear," Gandalf said from the front.

"Ridiculous," Billie muttered.

"_How so, fair, beautiful__,__ young maiden?"_ The Elves asked on the Elven tongue—Sindarin.

"I think that was for you," Thorin whispered, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"Ooo, a _elleth _maiden whom knows not of the Elven tongue?" The Elves asked, it was like singing; outrageously taunting singing. "Thinking her own kin is ridiculous."

Billie heard them laugh.

"Yes, your songs are," Billie grumbled.

They came to a bridge and they walked over it—some looking at the almost alien world with wonder and others with extreme scepticism. Up on the stairs were two Elven guards and from the top came an Elf down and greeted Gandalf. Billie didn´t care what was exchanged, she only looked around herself, a bit stunned.

"This is amazing," she murmured.

A horn cried throughout the valley, sending the Dwarves into and immediate defensive, seeing that Elves were riding on horses approaching them.

Thorin spoke harshly in Khuzdul and they pushed Billie and Bilbo behind them. The Elves circled them before the horses stopped. One of them stepped down from his horse.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted.

Billie turned to him and smiled widely. It was Lord Elrond she had read in the books. This was _the _Lord Elrond. Thorin seemed to seethe at the sight of that smile which was directed at the Elf lord.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." The leader Elf observed with a raised brow.

"That may have been us," Gandalf said.

Lord Elrond looked at the Dwarves, noticed the Hobbit but he then noticed the Elf standing among them. His curious glance paused on her a bit, but he quickly focused on Thorin.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond rumbled.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin growled out in the nicest way possible.

"You have your grandfather´s bearing," Lord Elrond said. "I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin grunted in the not nicest way possible.

Lord Elrond spoke on the Elven tongue that none of the Company understood. That wound them up. They seemed quite taken aback.

"What is he saying?" Gloin inquired demandingly. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he´s offering you food," Gandalf said.

They gathered in groups to talk about it. Billie ignored them and stepped forward.

"And who may this be?" Lord Elrond asked.

"This is Estelle Billie Monrad," Gandalf said.

"It´s Billie," she said. "Really, it´s Billie. But I am a little hurt, mind if I can get a little healing?" She asked.

Lord Elrond smiled. "Yes, follow me."

As Billie began to follow the Elven lord, Thorin grabbed her arm and would not let go.

"Oh please, Thorin… What is he going to do? It´s Lord Elrond for heaven's sake…" Billie said with a bit of awe and respect in her voice—besides the obvious irritation.

"Lindir, show our new guests to where they can sleep," Lord Elrond commanded and left with Billie.

Billie looked back and saw Thorin glaring at Lord Elrond´s back, as if he could kill the Lord with his look. Billie only rolled her eyes and focused on the task of walking. She could still feel the Dwarf king's eyes drilling holes into _both _of their backs.


	17. Rivendell

**Chapter 17**

Rivendell

…

"What is an Elf who knows nothing of our tongue, doing in the company of Dwarves?" Lord Elrond asked Billie.

They were on a balcony out near the library. She was seated on a chair and the Elf lord was behind her, tending her wounds. Billie chuckled in a leering way.

"So you know that too huh?" She smirked. "Well…" _What could I say? Everything of course! _She thought._ It´s Lord Elrond!_ "I´m from another world. Gandalf and a friend of mine were supposed to send me here, but Gandalf and the Company ended up in my world. They were there for a few days and then the Wizard and my friend sent us all back here.

"I wasn´t very happy of that—to be honest, I didn´t want to come to another world that was so far from my own," Billie continued. "You can ask Gandalf. He will tell you the same thing."

"Indeed, I would," Gandalf chuckled, entering the balcony with Thorin.

"There, your wound will heal within few hours," Lord Elrond said, tying off the rest of the bandages. "But with scars, for it is an ugly wound. If I may so inquire, how did you acquire such a marring?"

Billie looked at Thorin for a brief second. Her heart clenched at the thought of giving a long spiel about the true origin of her wound. She mentally shuddered at the mere thought; it had taken a lot of rehab to get over her bullet-wound and she still had minor movement problems and some PTSD too.

"Oh, I got shot in my world. I was in the army; a colonel, you know? Anyways, that's it— nothing to worry about now." She chirped far too cheerily.

Thorin looked at her in wonder. _What is a colonel?_

Gandalf and Elrond were curious about the same thing. Gandalf suspected that that was Estelle's title, whereas the Elf lord figured it was the human-elf's status. None of the three, though brought up the subject—feeling that it might be a tad touchy.

"Very well," Lord Elrond rumbled, noticing the looks of concern and suspicion tossed between Billie and Thorin. "You can change for dinner now."

"Nah—no need for changing, thank you! I am quite hungry right now," Billie peeped.

Lord Elrond smiled and walked side by side with Gandalf to where the Dwarves were eating in the large balcony near the East Gateway.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked her quietly, while the other two were ahead.

"I´m fine, thanks," she murmured back, her cheeks slightly blushing.

"No need to thank me," Thorin lowly mumbled back, his stocky presence a comfortable guard by her side.

The rosy warmth spread down her throat. Billie practically bit her tongue. _Not now, _she internally groaned to herself. _Don't think of him like that _now.

Up on the balcony they saw the company seated around two tables with nothing but large bowls of salad for dinner.

"Try it," Dori practically crooned to Ori. "Just a mouthful."

"I don´t like green food," Ori complained.

Billie laughed as she and the Dwarf king seemingly marched in. "Have they got any chips?"

Billie sat herself between Thorin and Gandalf on another table, across from Lord Elrond. They were served plenty of food and Billie dig into. She had to force herself to eat with manners—silly 21st century eating habits.

"We found some Elven swords we would like you to look at," Gandalf said.

Thorin shot the Wizard a deadly look.

The Istari huffed. "Show him now."

Thorin looked at Billie and she nodded reassuringly. With a certain reluctance, he gave Lord Elrond the sword. The Elf eyed the weapon with an intense, wide-eyed curiosity.

"This is _Orcrist,_ the Goblin-cleaver," Lord Elrond informed in a scholarly fashion. "A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." He handed it back to Thorin. "May it serve you well." Lord Elrond took up the other sword Gandalf found. "And this is _Glamdring,_ the Foehammer—sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age. How come you by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road," Gandalf uttered. "Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond nearly growled.

Billie looked up from the food and at the Lord. She didn't think anyone else could be as suspicious as Thorin. Obviously she stood corrected. She swallowed down her bite and gestured at the Elf.

"Well, obviously they're trying to return me home. We figured that the Great East Road would be a good place to start."

Elrond looked at her but addressed Gandalf. "Is this true?"

The Istari seemed to choke on the smoke from his pipe. "Why yes, of course."

Elrond let the matter drop.

"Excuse me," Thorin said giving Billie a weak grateful glance before and left the table. Billie looked at him as he left and walked to the other side of the balcony. She had to give him props—he left the situation before he could start a fight.

"Thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling and an Elf from another world," Lord Elrond said. "Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin," Gandalf defended and looked at the Dwarves. "They are noble, decent folk. And they´re surprisingly cultured. They´ve even possess a deep love for the arts."

Billie snorted into her drink. _Cultured, right. _She could practically hear them screaming 'shots' at her house while drinking all of her liquor supply.

"But Miss Estelle, here, is what I am wondering about," Lord Elrond said. "Why send an Elf from another world here, Gandalf? It is deep magic."

"I wasn´t always an Elf," Billie interrupted. "Elves and Dwarves don´t exist in my world…well, dwarves do but they're not like these Dwarves. Wait…hm…no; that's beside the point. I was changed for some reason when I came here."

Lord Elrond nodded as if confirming something.

"And it`s Billie by the way."

"Change the tune, why don´t you?" Billie heard Nori groan, covering his ears, turning to the lady Elf playing the music. "I feel like I´m at a funeral."

"Did somebody die?" Oin quipped, stuffing his trumpet full of the napkin.

"All right lads," Bofur declared. "There´s only one thing for it."

He stood up on a stone table between the two tables the Dwarves were seated at. Then something came up in Billie´s mind and she looked around. Is this the same place where the Fellowship was formed? Bofur turned to Billie—catching her attention—and sang.

"There´s an Inn,

There´s an Inn

There´s a merry old inn

Beneath an old gray hill

"And there they brew a beer so brown

The Man in the moon

Himself came down

"One night to drink his fill

"Ohhh… The ostler has a tipsy cat

That played a five-stringed fiddle

And up and down he saws his bow

"Now squeaking high

Now purring low

"Now sawing in the middle

So the cat on the fiddle

Played hey-diddle-diddle

A drink that´ll wake the dead

"He squeaked and he saw

And he quickened the tune

And the landlord shook the Man in the Moon

"It´s after three!" he said"

Bofur stopped singing and all the Dwarves laughed, cheered and tossed food around.

"Billie!" Kili shouted to gain her attention.

She looked at him and saw he had food in his hand. She ducked as Kili tossed it at the statue behind Lindir, right next to his face. Billie laughed so hard that she almost made the chair she sat on fall backwards.

…

Billie let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. The moon was rising high up in the sky between the white clouds. She was feeling better already. Rivendell truly was a remarkable place.

Billie looked towards the bridge they had crossed earlier. There she saw three men walking with horses on their way out. Two of them, they had long black hair, with their dark hoods on. The third one turned his head towards the House of Elrond.

She looked at the man and she recognized him. It wasn't hard to not recognize him. The Heir of Elendil, only quite younger—perhaps only fifteen or sixteen. But the shape of his face looked the same and with his shoulder length dark hair. The three riders jumped on their horses and ran out in the night.

_Jane will go insane if she knew I have seen him,_ Billie thought.

Her smile vanished thinking back at home. Billie looked back where she had left the Company. She could hear their laughter and joy. She wanted to be with them, but she knew that she could never truly be one of them.

_If_ _I would return,_ she thought, _I don't even know how_. If she did succeed with what Gandalf wanted of her, would it be that easy her journey home? Just open a portal and send her home?

Or did she have to die for them?

Billie had to admit she had quite grown fond of them—her Dwarves, especially too much for one in particular. She smiled wistfully. She would happily die for them. If she did die here, she would probably, maybe, return back home.

Those were her thoughts. _Of course that will happen, it always happens in the stories. But dying… It sounds terrible and it would hurt. I had gotten so close before…I was so scared then, would I be that afraid now?_

The Dwarves came in her thoughts. It would be terrible if she died. Her face turned serious when someone else came in her thoughts. Someone that feels like he´s hunting her in her dreams. But they are nice and pleasant dreams, except when she wakes up. Except when reality hits her like a cold hard wall.

"Ah, Estelle." Billie turned her head quickly and saw Gandalf approach her. "Would you mind to join us?" He asked her.

Billie nodded and followed him into the House of Elrond again.

"Join you? In what?" She asked. They ended up in the library and there Billie saw Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and of course Lord Elrond.

"Oh dear lord…"


	18. Peace

**Chapter 18**

Peace

…

"Our business is no concern of Elves," Thorin said.

Billie looked at him. It was she, Thorin, Gandalf, Balin, Bilbo and Lord Elrond there in the library. They were discussing the map, which they needed help translating.

"For goodness sake, Thorin show him the map," Gandalf grumbled, quite exasperated.

"It is the legacy of my people," Thorin said.

Balin was pacing back and forth next to Thorin and Billie wondered how things were going in the future, currently bored with Thorin's tirade.

"It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

She wondered how long she had to hold up with stubborn Dwarves, and if she would manage to survive that.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves," Gandalf said. "Your pride will be your downfall."

Billie looked between Thorin and Gandalf. Thorin looked at Billie when he said downfall. She flicked her eyes towards the ground, in a brief moment of guilt.

Gandalf tried again, this time with a little more force in his voice. "You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond!"

Thorin looked to Billie—who nodded to him and then at the Lord of Rivendell— and reluctantly gave the map to the Elven lord.

Lord Elrond opened the map and saw the mountain. "Erebor," Lord Elrond said. "What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asked the Dwarf King; he also looked at Billie, to try to figure out things.

"It´s mainly academic," Gandalf blurted out quickly. "As you know this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text."

Lord Elrond turned and walked few steps from them.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" The Wizard bumbled on.

Lord Elrond looked up at the moon and then back at the map up murmuring something in Sindarin.

Billie tilted her head back, intrigued she could understand the words. If only she had such abilities for her high school language classes. That would've been extremely helpful.

"Moon Runes?" Gandalf murmured. "Of course, an easy thing to miss," he added to Bilbo.

"Well, in this case, that is true," Lord Elrond said. "Moon Runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." He turned to them.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked anticipation heavy in his voice.

Lord Elrond took them all out and away from the House of Elrond and up a path, which leads, inside the waterfalls.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer´s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago," Elrond placed the map on what looked like a glass table. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell, for fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

Billie frowned. _And now the moon suddenly shows him the stupid magical runes when he needs them?_

Billie looked over to Bilbo and Balin, and saw on the map the invisible writings turn visible. Her jaw dropped open; sure the effect in the movie had been spectacular, but... Magic was still surprising for her.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun and the last light of Durin´s Day will shine upon the keyhole," Lord Elrond read from the map.

"Durin´s Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained.

"This is ill news," Thorin said. Billie looked at him. "Summer is passing. Durin´s Day will soon be upon us."

Billie turned to think better. In the book it seemed they all had plenty of time, but not in the film so maybe they won´t. She thought maybe she could help them to get them there faster, but how? Some things just had to happen. Or what if everything went completely messed up when she arrived.

"To find the entrance," Balin said and Billie returned to them. Lord Elrond had looked at her as she was thinking. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Lord Elrond asked. Thorin sighed and turned to the lord.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Lord Elrond said.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You´re not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," Lord Elrond said and turned to Billie. "I would like to talk to you, if you don´t mind." Billie nodded her head and followed him away from there. "What is your purpose on this quest?"

"You have not talked to Gandalf?" She asked.

"I have," he answered. "He said you are their advisor. Why would he need an advisor from another world?"

"In my world this world exist only in books, I have read them. I know this world´s future and past," she answered. Lord Elrond looked at her. "I don´t see the future as you do, I have just read it."

"And what do you know?" He asked. They were still walking back to the House of Elrond.

Billie chuckled. "A lot," she answered. "I know you´re the father of Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen Undómiel. I know you´re also having the heir of Isildur under your wings." She whispered the last sentenced very low. "Your brother´s name is Elros, or was, as he choose the mortal life. But we don´t have to get on with that. I do also believe that tomorrow night you will be in a meeting with Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and Saruman?"

"That information is dangerous to have, many people in the world would want that," Lord Elrond said.

"But you´re in peace now, aren´t you?" She asked. "Why would people want it?" She walked few steps ahead of him.

"I assume you know what will happen with this world," he said.

"Yes, I know it will find peace again. We´re not in the peace, Lord Elrond, not yet and it will be many hardships and sacrifices to get to it."

…

Gently Billie rubbed her left shoulder. Touching it made it sting a little, but she paid no mention to it. She saw Bilbo walking over to her, Billie sat on a bench not far from where the Dwarves had made camp and not far from Billie´s room.

"How is your shoulder?" Bilbo asked.

"It is fine, it will be perfect when we leave Rivendell," she answered.

Bilbo sat down next to her and they looked out towards the garden. None of them spoke on minutes, just enjoying the silence.

"It is so quiet," Bilbo said. "I don´t want to leave." Billie smiled. "I could live here."

"Me too. Rivendell got its wonders and I can tell you that the Elves here doesn´t look so bad." Bilbo chuckled.

"Did you hear what Kili said during dinner?" Bilbo asked. Billie looked at him, wondered what Kili said. "He mistook an Elf male with a maiden." Billie laughed. She now remembered it.

"I am going to make sure he remembers it. He´s not going to escape me with that," she snickered.

"They have been talking about you, the Dwarves." Billie looked towards where they had set camp, as if she could see them through the houses that separated them.

"In a good way or bad way?" Billie asked worried.

"Both." Billie looked at the Hobbit wide-eyed. Bilbo smiled. "They do like you. Actually some of them don´t want you to leave. Back to your world."

"Only some?" Billie asked. "So the others would want me to get lost somewhere?" Bilbo smiled at her words.

"No, Billie, but they know you belong in your world and you want to go back," the Hobbit answered.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Me? Oh well… Both?"

Billie smiled.

"Your world is your home so it is understandable that you want to return, but it wouldn´t be so bad that you stayed here. But I will respect every decision you make."

"You said they talked about me in a good way and a bad way." She mumbled with her content grin still on her face.

Bilbo smiled.

"Some think that you might know something about the future."

Billie´s eyes shot wide opened.

"They figured out that is why you are here, but I did not say anything. So don´t worry about that."

She nodded.

"And Thorin and Ori?" She asked.

Bilbo looked at her with brows furrowed.

"They know?"

She nodded.

"They did not say anything."

She sighed relieved.

"You did say that you knew the past, so they figured you most know something of the future. They don´t like that you keep that as a secret, though they are not completely sure if you do know it."

"I could tell them," Billie said. "Just not exactly sure what it will bring. Gandalf wants me to change it, but I have no idea how. I am only an ordinary girl-Elf too. I have no big powers to change things. I can´t even master a sword, they say I swing it too brutishly—like using a club. I have the strength for it just not the skill. And when it comes to mastering a bow I can just give up when it comes to my shoulder."

"I am sure you will find out something," Bilbo said. "I am going to retire. Good night, Miss Billie."

She smiled. "Good night, Bilbo."

…

_The Elf Captain of the Woodland Realm stood on a balcony looking out on the forest. It was very quiet, too quiet for her liking. She was so used of the war and all the attacks on the forest that she couldn´t find peace. _

"_You´re always going up here," a male voice said behind her. She smiled but did not turn to him. _

"_So are you," she answered. "It is quiet here."_

"_Indeed it is, peaceful." She did not answer to that. He stood next to her and she looked at him. "But we are now in peace." _

"_Finally." He looked at her. She looked into his eyes. In the moonlight she could almost see herself in the pale crystalline pools. He smiled to her and took her hand, and she squeezed his in return. _

…

Billie sat up screaming, sweating, breathing faster and looked shocked into nothing.

"Ewwie, ewwie, ewwie—yuck!"

She woke up from her what she called nightmares but what were truly memories. She lay down again and rolled on her stomach, hiding her face in the pillows. She saw herself in the reflection in the Elf´s eyes.

"Please stop with this," she begged. No one heard her. "This is just so disgusting." _It's like the synopsis to a Middle Earth chick flick._

She didn´t know why she got these realistic dreams that feels more like nightmares than dreams. Or that she had two feelings inside her when she woke, a good feeling and really sick feeling.


End file.
